Ghosts of Tomorrow
by Devientity
Summary: Waking in a world not their own and gifted with a new life, four souls will tread a path where the evil remains the same but the future is uncertain...AU/ Dimension Travel/WIP Many pairings.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **A darkness reborn and sinister secrets uncovered…years of suffering pass and a final battle ends in mystery. Waking up in a world not their own, three souls will tread a path where the evil remains the same but the future is uncertain.

**A/N: **This idea started as a joke between my one brother and me, became a challenge and eventually turned into a story that really has developed a mind and life of its own. I know Time travel/Alternate dimensions, is a theme that is quite popular, but I do hope I took a clichéd story idea and produced something original from it…Oh well, only time will tell.

**Other Themes/Warnings: **Violence (i.e. death, abuse, torture, graphic scenes etc.), possible implied sexual content, depression and implied self-abuse, other characters (Oc's), vast divergence from canon(parts of Half-blood Prince/Deathly Hallows ignored and epilogue thoroughly ignored). Canon characters acting OoC and dimension travel. Possible Yaoi and Yuri (Slash), but mostly Het.

This story is rated M for a reason. I shall reveal pairings as we progress, though there may be some that I ask your opinion. Anything that should constitute as a warning, you will most likely find it in here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter. This includes characters (unless they are Oc's), events (even if altered) and certain pieces taken directly from the book. Standard disclaimer will apply for every chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Tomorrow<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 12th 2003<strong>_

Glazed green eyes stared up into a sky of dancing turmoil that rained black ash and shimmered with an unnatural emerald-gold gleam, almost as if the very heavens were alight with wild fire…

The young man felt disembodied and strangely detached; as if there was something important, something vital he had to remember… but the feeling was like oil in water, slipping through his fingers just as he tried to attain it, with no hope of ever succeeding.

"Harry!"

Amidst the loud ringing in his ears and the weary ache that had overtaken all understanding, he found himself wondering if there was really someone shouting his name-_For that was his name if he remembered correctly_, and if so, why did it feel as if he should know who the voice belonged to.

_Need to remember. Why can't I remember?_

On the other hand, maybe his mind had finally lost what sanity it had left, deciding to conjure vague, taunting hallucinations of familiarity as he slowly bled to death…and considering the hazardous events that had served to shape his whole life so far, he truly could not find it in himself to expect anything less.

_Listening to strange voices…Watching flames eat the atmosphere…Letting random thoughts congest his mind while hazy memories floated around without direction…All these things happening as he surely died. Yes, Harry decided that he must have gone mad._

The quiet huff of laughter that followed that thought, was mocking and bitter.

_What would the world think if they could see The-Boy-Who-Lived, now?_

…

The formerly desolate village of Little Hangleton was drowning in clouds of black smoke and bright, vehement flames, the resulting aftermath of a wildly cast fiendfyre that had lost control, enveloping buildings, bodies and shrubbery for it knew no discrimination.

In the distance, a Manor that once presided on a hill like a sentinel was now nothing more than foundation littered with smoking rubble.

"Harry!"

It was here that a second young man was making his way through the endless destruction, silver eyes scanning each corner carefully while blond hair glinted almost white under the waning light of a half-moon. In his one hand, he held a wand that's tip was illuminated by a small glow while with his free arm he supported the body of a young child who clung to him in stiff silence.

The entire area was trembling with magic, swirling around without restraint as a feather did when thrown upon a wayward breeze.

It was an ill, ominous feeling that made the blond more than nervous.

Residue was something naturally expected whenever one used magic, but to sense it in this quantity, to feel its ethereal caress, made his hair stand on end. It hung around them like a stifling embrace, highly tangible yet inaccessible at the exact same time. Similar to the ever-growing cursed fire, it appeared to be almost alive.

Memories of a similar situation many years ago, assaulted the young man's mind…

_Trapped in a room of towering walls and built from objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students. Fire mutating…Furious serpents, dragons and chimaera's rising and falling, then rising again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno. The heat was a solid wall surrounding them…A thin, piteous human scream…_

That very thought was daunting and bolstered all resolve to find his missing comrade as quickly as he could.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

The child sobbed quietly.

…

_It should have ended five years ago, on the night Hogwarts turned into a battleground…_Harry mused, his mind wandering over splintered images of the past. It was odd how reflections such as these, always seemed to occur in his moments of near-death.

_On the night that students, teachers, friends and family fought to protect the school and everything that mattered most in their lives, it should have ended._

The strange orange sky continued to blaze before dull emerald orbs and Harry's thoughts tumbled on pointlessly. All the while, that constant nagging sensation of trying to recall something, clawed at the back of his mind insistently.

_It was a night they fought for a better tomorrow. _He mentally sighed._ A night where multicolored streaks of light jetted and flashed in the sky, while blood pooled across stone floors, seeping into cracks and through the earth. The flagstones of the deserted Entrance Hall stained red. _

_The night fires raged roared and burned, devouring all within reach while the screams of the broken and dying cut through the air like a jagged knife._

_The night they had lost so many…Fred, Remus, Tonks and little Colin Creevey being just a few. Heaps of bodies, both the enemy and allies…_

_Yet there was no end. What should have become the new era of peace, only turned into an extension of the world's everlasting nightmare._

_...a nightmare where they soon lost everyone else._

…

"Please answer me Harry!"

Desperation and mild panic started to enter the blond figures tones, his thoughts predicting the worst possible situation and producing images of a blood-soaked body or mangled remains along with open, unseeing eyes.

It didn't help that his magic was useless due to the dregs cluttering the air, or that his animagus form could not pick up any scent, what with the acrid smell of smoke mingling with sulfur, rust and other stenches accumulated over the last few hours of fighting and bloodshed.

Ripples of icy fear coursed through him and he bit his lip, adamantly pushing these thoughts aside to concentrate on his task at hand, absolutely refusing to believe the worst unless he saw hard, substantial evidence.

He didn't have much left in this world, but the little he did, was not about to be taken away without a fight.

…

_One final Horcrux…Hidden in a place that they should have expected. After all, had the dark lord not conquered the prison fortress?_

_A simple fact that allowed the darkness they had fought so hard to defeat, to once again, burst forth from the ashes, reborn and brimming with a malign hatred that transcended all limitations and a hunger unable to be sated._

_The events that followed were unpredictable and devastating…_Harry thought. _Even when I had those vivid dreams…I merely brushed it off as post-war depression…Memories left to trouble his mind even though the darkness was seemingly gone…_

_He should have known that it was not the end. After everything he had been through, he should have known…_

…

"Can you hear me Harry?" He called out as he cautiously climbed over the remains of what had once been a staircase. He was not going to give up, not when there was still a chance…not when there was still someone counting on him to be strong.

In the distance, the sun was starting to raise, barely a glow upon the horizon as it peeked from behind far-off mountains tops. Adjusting his arm slightly, he pulled the little boy a little closer.

"Please Harry, answer me...Please answer me..."

…

_Now, he could honestly say it was over…_Harry thought, his bizarre reflections ceasing and the reality of the situation hitting him hard.

_After so many years of fighting, so many years of torment, it was truly over…and this time it was real. _The sense of victory was hollow. _Voldemort, Tom Riddle or the foul creature he had become in the recent years, would never return._

Harry found himself feeling dazed and numb while overhead, the golden-green blaze that decorated the sky continued to churn and swirl fiercely even as the world around him began to dim.

_There were no more horcruxes, no more dark resurrections or ancient blood rituals. _

_He was simply gone._

_Was the price worth it? _A dark voice in the back of his head murmured and he found himself wanting to laugh bitterly while the world finally faded into obscurity. _Of course the price wasn't fucking worth it. Losing everyone...losing everything, was not worth it…_

…

"Harry, where are-"

The blond swore, coupled with the child's muffled cry as some loose debris shifted beneath his feet, causing him to stumble and drop his wand, dousing the light and throwing them into semi darkness. A second away from hitting the ground, he managed to angle his body just enough so that the child would not get hurt. Wincing at the new pain lancing through his entire left side, the figure sat up and turned to inspect his young companion.

…

_However, the future was…_Harry mused.

…

"Are you alright Teddy?"

The five year old nodded slightly while his fingers clenched tightly into the fabric of the blonde's worn shirt, turning white from the pressure.

"M'not hurt Draco." He murmured so softly that the older figure almost missed it.

Draco Black, who had disowned his own father in the recent years and taken on his mother's maiden name, attempted a small smile for the last remaining blood relation of his family.

"It's going to be okay Ted, I promise." He whispered gently, cupping the boy's bruised and dirt-streaked face. "Once we find Harry, we're going to get out of this hellhole."

The young boy nodded even though tears shone in his blue eyes. He wanted to scream and cry or climb under his bed and disappear for a week, but there was this need to be strong for his godfather, to be strong for Draco, despite the fear that didn't want to let him go. He understood sacrifice. He understood the world they lived in.

"I want to go home." The little boy found himself admitting quietly, regardless if that sounded selfish and knowing that his cousin would understand.

"I know." Draco whispered, latent fury bristling at the pain he could see in Teddy's face, as well the partly healed welts that were visible through ragged clothes, caused by iron-wrought silver-coated chains that had kept him prisoner before Draco could free him. A shocking testament to the cruelty that the dark lord and his servants had to offer. "I want to go home too."

A shrill cry all of a sudden echoed all around them.

…

_It was worth all the suffering, all the hurting and sadness…_

…

The blond tensed and wordlessly summoned his wand, but calmed down once he had created a light, finding a black falcon balanced upon a nearby wooden beam.

"Did you find him Sphinx?" He questioned his familiar, relief enveloping him when the bird trilled in a positive manner because they simply had that type of understanding between one another.

Immediately, Draco got to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily and gathered Teddy tenderly into his arms while keeping his wand aloft.

"Just a bit longer Ted." After receiving a timid nod, the blond turned towards his familiar with determination shining in his silver eyes. "Lead the way boy. Take us to Harry."

…

_Even with the loss, the future deserved its freedom…Freedom from tyranny and destruction…Freedom from oppression and the evil of Voldemort, who had sought to rule everything…_

…

After what felt like hours of walking, Draco felt his insides freeze over as Sphinx guided them over to a small hole, scorched and smouldering at the edges. The sickly orange blaze of magical residue shone brighter here as well, the portentous force suspended all around them in the sky, the very air and rippling across the ground.

It was intimidating.

The black falcon glided across the ruptured earth and perched himself near the smaller of two bodies.

"Oh Merlin, no…"

Draco rushed forward though still had enough sense to avoid the second body lying within an array of blasting, dark fire and containment runes, drawn from blood.

Burnt and warped beyond recognition, the once feared Dark Lord, was now only a charred corpse with a hunk of twisted metal protruding from its mass-_ that could only be Gryffindor's sword-_ while a tarnished gold crest engraved with an ornate 'R', lay beside it oozing black sludge.

…

_Maybe the casualties had been too high, and maybe the sacrifices too many, but Harry figured if the next generation could live more than a decade in peace, then it was all certainly worth it._

…_A bittersweet victory._

_The price had been high, far too high, and there was no way they could ever change that, but now it was over and hopefully, the future would be brighter…_

_The future now had a chance._

…

Crouching beside Harry's prone form, Draco let his analytical reasoning overshadow his present fear as he set Teddy down carefully and took in the ravens' injuries.

Dark clothes were torn and stained with blood (both dry and fresh) while numerous scratches, scrapes and cuts adorned pale flesh. Bruises decorated every surface that was not abraded or bleeding, their colours ranging from yellow, purple and a deep bluish black.

These wounds were easily fixed and not in any way worrying or fatal. Harry's ebbing magical core, on the other hand, had him mentally cursing in every language he had ever been forced to learn.

Harry Potter was fading quickly.

…

"Harry, please answer me!"

It was cold and the lack of feeling was starting to spread, but the shadows seemed to be fading away slowly. It was odd because he was almost positive that he had been about to die just minutes ago.

The voice sounded worried, but for what reason, Harry could not understand. A new, prickling sensation washed over him, though instead of causing more damage it soothed the aches and pains, countering the chill that invaded every inch of his being.

The nagging sense at the back of his mind returned to an unusual extent.

"You need to snap out of it Harry!" The voice whispered urgently, filling Harry with a sense of familiarity and warmth.

As if waking from a trance, he suddenly wondered why he was hurting so much and why the voice filled him with happiness. Then he felt shame. Why was he simply lying here and not doing as they requested? Why was he going to allow himself to die?

_You know why…_The darkness surrounding him seemed to bristle and Harry shivered as the numb feeling made its return.

"Harry…Please…"

The darkness flickered but the numb sensation barely wavered. It would be so easy to let go, to let his conscious fade completely…

_Had it come to this?_ Harry thought in slight wonder. After living through years of pain and suffering, was he really just going to give up? Was he just going to let himself die?

_Maybe…He would._

The shadows coiled tauntingly and an image of Ginny appeared before him. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and a gleaming head girls badge pinned on the front, her red hair forming a fiery halo around her and blazing brown eyes meeting his tenderly as she boarded the train for her final year at school.

The otherworldly likeness beckoned to him, smiling and Harry felt the dull pull tighten as his heart ached to join her.

_If I let go…_He mused. _If I let go, I can see her again after all these years…I can see all my family again._ Yet as soon as those thoughts made themselves known, another reflection sprung forward, this one of Ginny glaring at him with her hands on her hips, reminding him uncannily of Molly, the Weasley matriarch in the peak of her rage.

His heart stuttered at her blood-soaked clothes and tell-tale signs of torture.

_Don't you dare! _Her voice rang out around him in clear, sharp tones despite her apparent injuries. _Don't just give up because you can! Don't just give up for me..._

Harry wanted to protest, to demand the right to join her and the ones he loved, but that idea died seconds after it formed. There was still a chance for life. He could feel it pulsing in the corner of his mind, flickering like a candle about to wane…Faint, but still there.

_There was a chance for him to go back and he was just going to give up? How could he do that when there were countless people who would give anything for that kind of chance? When he knew, that even though people were waiting for him in the afterlife, there were also people waiting for him in actual life._

Ginny's ghost smiled at him sadly, as he reached this conclusion and yet, she seemed to be urging him forward at the same time.

_Go on…_

Harry watched Ginny's form fade and allowed himself a moment of sorrow before steeling his nerves and embracing the wavering flicker of life that bordered his edge of thought.

_No giving up now…It's time to live._

…

Draco had healed all the damage that he could find but Harry had yet to respond, and if it were not for the faint heartbeat beneath his fingertips, the blond would swear the person lying in front of him was dead.

"Harry, I don't want to apparate us out of here." The blond murmured, pulling on his last reserves of magic and whispering another healing spell over the raven, hoping the urgency would somehow reach through this catatonic state. "It's not safe."

Draco glanced at the sky that still gleamed menacingly before turning back towards Harry's limp body. Teddy was clutching the ravens hand tightly, his bottom lip tremulous as he held back the tears threatening to fall from anxious blue eyes. Sphinx let out a soft warbled note that seemed to voice his own sorrow and worry.

"Why won't he wake up?" The little boy questioned softly. Draco found he was unable to answer. Instead, he simply refocused upon healing his friend as much as he could, one hand tightly clasped around the silver pendant he wore around his neck-a gesture of habit and nothing else.

The remnants of magic that still clouded the air, bothered him more than he would like to admit…Add in the uncontrollable fiendfyre still decimating the town, Harry's unresponsive coma-like appearance and the frightened six year old who had experienced far more than he ever should, resulted in Draco thinking he was more than entitled to feeling absolutely scared shitless.

A few muffled sobs and the blond snapped slamming his fists into the raven's chest.

"Potter! Wake up!"

"W-wow, back to surnames are we?" Came the hoarse and sudden whispered response causing Draco to jerk in surprise. "And I thought we had finally grown past all that."

"Harry!" Teddy murmured quietly, furiously rubbing away tears.

"Half your fucking blood is staining the ground and you're making a damn joke!" The blond growled as anger and disbelief mixed with relief and he stared into mildly confused green eyes.

He honestly had not expected any results after that reckless move, but still didn't understand what exactly had been wrong with his friend.

"You going to help me up or stare at me all night?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Draco helped the raven to his feet slowly, grabbing his friend's holly wand that lay beside him and saying with a smirk. "Technically, it's morning." He would have to remember to question the raven about his condition later, once they were truly home safe.

"Whatever."

"Is he really gone?" Teddy asked quietly, needing to know.

"Yes and so is the final Horcrux." Harry answered not needing to ask whom his godson was referring to, since there was only one other body close by. "He's never coming back Teddy."

"Good riddance." Draco muttered, throwing Harry's one arm over his shoulder in order to support him better, while Teddy nodded avoiding eye contact with the black remains as he took hold of his godfather's free hand, gripping it tightly as if he was suddenly going to disappear. "But before we think of celebrating, we should leave in case this excess magic decides to go feral."

"Yeah." Harry agreed eying the orange stain amongst murky clouds and casting one last regretful glance at the remains of Gryffindor's sword. "Let's get out of here."

They began the slow, arduous trek out the crevice and Sphinx once again took flight, though soared just above their heads, as if he too could sense the instability that shivered warningly around them.

A noise on his right, almost like a cannon going off, made Draco flinch. The orange haze was glowing brighter and buzzing with unbridled energy, which spun and vibrated continuously.

"Why hasn't it begun to die away yet?" Harry could only shrug in response to the question. "Maybe the area can't absorb the entire backlash?" He offered quietly.

"Then maybe you went a little overboard in your duel." Draco retorted squinting guardedly at the sky and then taking in the immediate area with a worried frown. "I know it wasn't me who used this much magic and I had to face the remaining dregs of dark lord fanatics."

"Be safe rather than sorry." Harry simply said quoting a phrase that had become one of their favorites over the years.

Draco smiled wryly despite the- _I'm about to fall down a hole,_ feeling he now had. "I definitely can't argue with that one mate."

In the next instant, the world exploded and a white light dotted his vision. He heard Harry's' pained groan, Teddy's loud cry and Sphinx's surprised shriek, while heat seared his skin and everything seemed to spin. Draco felt himself be thrown back, slamming into the remnants of what used to be a wall. Then agonizingly, he fell face-first into the ground below.

_What the f-_

Draco blinked his eyes hurriedly, trying to restore his vision. His ears still rang from the unexpected blast that had just occurred and being half-blinded left the blond feeling close to helpless…He heard Harry call out and shakily answered.

"I'm here."

"You alright?" Harry asked as he reappeared in the blonde's line of sight, looking rather worse for wear and holding Teddy closely to his chest. Sphinx was seated upon Harry's shoulder; fine save for a few singed feathers and the fact that his talons were pressing rather tightly into the ravens shirt and skin.

"Other than the fact that I feel as if a giant just pummeled into me, I'm peachy." Draco muttered getting to his feet, wincing when his right leg protested to the movement. "And you two?"

"Fine." Harry reassured him though Draco still studied them carefully anyway. "Seems like my shield charm was still activated and we just got a little jostled from the impact."

Draco glanced at the small black runes upon Harry's right wrist that were visible and outlined by a faint silvery-white glow. Several rune tattoos that he also had and that were imbued with assorted enchantments and abilities.

"That's so unfair…" He grumbled wincing at the ache now spreading though his limbs. "I used up my shield earlier when trying to get Ted and myself out of the fiendfyre and up here to find you."

Teddy, despite his fear, couldn't help but giggle (somewhat hysterically, he might add) at his cousin's irritated tone.

"We really need to expand the amount of times we can use it." Harry said thinking over the embedded shield charm they had created to withstand almost anything (save the infamous killing curse, of course), and how it's only flaw was that you could not have it up for more than two hours per day, less you wished to drain your magical core and life force at the same time. "Obviously there are some situations where one just simply isn't enough."

"Tch, like we were expecting residual magic to detonate on us?" Draco deadpanned.

Another explosive sound drew their attention and the two older figures abandoned their conversation immediately.

"Let's leave before something irreversible happens."

The small explosions began to grow quickly, in size and number as they tried to leave, and then suddenly the runes upon the ground started pulsating violently while strands of luminescent light flickered, twisting and churning within the drafted arrays from the previous battle. All around them, the air lessened and the magic increased in overpowering folds of foul acidity, tearing at their skin, souls and every fiber.

Teddy whimpered and Harry pulled him closer while Draco cast the boy a worried glance, before looking Harry in the eye.

"I knew this was anything but good. At this rate, we're going to end up as some malformed substance locked up in the Department of Mysteries and experimented on." He declared furiously. "I know it's risky but I'm going to try apparate us out of here."

"I don't know…" Harry began unsure, thinking at once, of how badly the residue and apparition might react to one another, yet was cut off by another sudden burst of magic, too close for his comfort or liking. Teddy let out a startled sob that made up Harry's mind for him and without voicing the rest of his concerns; he nodded towards his blond comrade. "Alright."

Draco moved quickly, taking hold of Harry, while he tightened his grip upon Teddy, apparating just as a large explosive wave of energy washed over them.

There was a violent tug similar to the sensation of apparition, but then it was pulling harder and suddenly they were burning, freezing and melting all at once. Screams echoed, fusing together in their agonized cacophony. Pain followed, excruciating, harsh and cleaving through every nerve- and blood, so much blood that they surely could not be alive any longer…

Then absolute darkness.

What had once been Riddle Manor now only held the shell of a vanquished evil that would never rise again and the radiant vestiges of an effervescent flaming energy, which continued to dance through the air even as the sun fully rose and cast its golden rays across the smouldering village. It would dissipate slowly and no one would ever know about the wild magic that had torn the world's very fabric apart, effectively causing three people to vanish without a trace.

The black falcon circled the air slowly, letting out a long, sorrowful cry...All would mourn the souls departed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 15th 1996<strong>_

A strong force rippled through the air and the entire world shuddered under the pressure of the foreign energy, other than that though, it went mostly unnoticed. However, there were those who felt the disturbance and one of them had bright blue eyes that shone with years of knowledge and wisdom, a feat acquired through age and experience.

From within his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore went to stand by the window with a wary frown adorning his usually tranquil features. On his perch, Fawkes the phoenix chirruped softly as if to offer comfort to his concerned master.

"Something has happened Fawkes. Something has altered our world's balance." The elderly wizard murmured to himself. "Though what it is, I cannot be sure…but…"

"As if we need any new surprises in this day and age…" A voice commented sarcastically and Dumbledore turned around with a small smile. "…Because obviously an egomaniac certainly isn't enough for us."

"Hush now Phineas." The old man chided feeling mildly amused as he approached the portrait of a stern-looking man with refined features. "I didn't necessarily say it was a bad thing, did I now?"

Phineas Nigellus snorted while crossing his arms with an indignant huff. The dozen other portraits that decorated the walls remained silent during the exchange.

"Like that's supposed to comfort me." The most infamous Headmaster Hogwarts had ever known, retorted blandly.

Albus eyes twinkled, a rare occasion given the current dark times, while he took a seat once again behind his desk and clasped his wrinkled hands together thoughtfully.

"Though we live in dark times, Phineas…The future is never lost until we let it be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This obviously takes place five years after the Deathly Hallows and as you all see, the epilogue never happened (or never happens?). Everything will be explained as the story progresses and the events that occurred (along with how Draco and Harry became friends), will all be revealed in due course.


	2. Waking Up to Insanity

**A/N: **Italic bits that come before chapter titles from now onwards are memories- think of them as tiny interlude's/dream sequences of life before our heroes were thrust into an alternate dimension, which will come before we start the actual chapter and will always be from either Harry, Draco or Teddy's P.O.V.

**Warnings! Can be found in prologue...Enter with care.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The graveyard was cold and wet, and every bit the same as Harry remembered it to be. Weather-worn and moss-covered tombs sprouted right and left, among gnarled trees and eerie shadows. A small church peeked from behind the aging bark of a large, yew and not too far in the distance; Riddle Manor stood watching over the town of Little Hangleton.<em>

_It was the same, even if it had been a good eight years since the Triwizard Tournament and even though his nightmares tended to embellish certain details whenever they felt particularly vindictive._

_The guards were new, he thought wryly as a familiar chill seeped into his bones, churning up feelings of utter despair. He waited patiently for the several shadows to pass overhead and the cold to dissipate, thankful for the wards that kept him hidden from anything he did not wish to be seen by, before turning towards his companion standing just a few steps away._

"_Do you think he has more than just the Dementors?"_

_Silver eyes met emerald green._

"_Does that question even deserve an answer?" The figure asked tonelessly. The wind whistled through the trees and some creatures cry echoed through the air hauntingly, an unsettling reminder of the desolate area they had entered, where life was scarce and the dangers many._

"_No, I suppose it doesn't." The raven murmured in reply tilting his head thoughtfully. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I really hate Dementors."_

"_Tch…baby…"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Whatever is awaiting us, we're more than ready for it." The blond stated while drawing two long knives from a sheath in each of his boots. They were pure silver and goblin-wrought iron, decorated in fine, delicately carved protective runes, which he had meticulously taken the time to engrave on his own. The blond then grinned, his steel eyes glinting with a dangerous edge. "And on the bright side, any werewolves he may have left, won't be able to transform."_

_The raven snorted, unsheathing his own, though slightly more impersonal weapon which hung by his waist._

"_You consider that to be a bright side? They can be just as dangerous when they're human."_

"_You're generalizing Harry."_

"_And you're a bit of a hypocrite." The raven added pointedly._

"_Doesn't change the fact that there's little these days that can hold a candle to us." The blond ploughed on relentlessly, ignoring the jibe towards his less than secret hate of lycanthropes who chose the darker route. "…And since Fenrir's fall, do you really believe there are any real werewolf threats left?"_

"_Hmm, most of the remaining ferals do tend to be a bit pathetic." Harry consented, running a thumb over the edge of his ruby-handled blade and looking thoughtful. The name Godric Gryffindor stood out when light reflected off the surface. "I really must remember to return this to the goblins…one of these days."_

_It was the blonde's turn to snort._

"_Yes, because that will go over rather nicely with the little buggers." He deadpanned. "It's not like either of us have the best track record with their species…especially after yesterday's encounter to get the sword."_

"_All I did was steal one of their dragon guards and make them a new door." Harry replied looking mildly indignant before he added with a sly grin. "It wasn't me who flooded half of Gringotts lower level chambers and disintegrated several support columns, causing a cave in on three-no wait sorry, four floors."_

"_I didn't do that for fun." The blond retorted darkly with a huff. "Preventing Death Eaters from raiding a bank is rather hard when you can only use one arm and are nearing magical exhaustion. Prickly bastards know how to hold a damn grudge."_

_They both allowed themselves a small, honest smile that disappeared as quickly as it formed._

"_Still…" Harry began, emerald eyes closing briefly. "I think it's only right to give it back to them…That is, if we survive this night."_

_The blond rolled his eyes and cuffed his shorter companion over the head remorselessly._

"_There are no ifs, ands, maybes or buts about it." He declared sternly, his gaze cold and without penitence. "We're going in, rescuing Teddy and ending this nightmare once and for all. Heaven have mercy on whoever is stupid enough to stand in our way…for the darker corners of hell are awaiting their arrival."_

_Harry's reaction was a grin almost animalistic in nature._

"_Ooh, nice pep talk Draco. Does it come with flashing lights and pop-up pictures as well?"_

"_Fuck off you moron." Was the reply but without any real acidity in the words, especially considering the wry grin tugging at the blonde's lips._

_Harry sighed and pulled out his wand to accompany the sword held in his other hand._

"_Ready?"_

_Draco smirked._

"_When am I never ready?"_

_Harry took in a deep breath and turned to face the silent village of Little Hangleton._

"_Hold on. We're coming Teddy…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Waking Up To Insanity<strong>

* * *

><p>When Draco felt himself lying upon a damp, hard surface, he came to rather quickly; rolling onto his feet defensively even though his limbs protested, feeling rigid and heavy, while every existing nerve in his body seemed to prickle as if a thousand volts of electricity had recently coursed through it without inhibition.<p>

The sunlight peeking through the clouds hurt his eyes and the solid ground gave him reason to think most of his stiffness was not solely due to his barely healed aches and bruises or the dried bloody scrapes that stretched across his back and chest, not to mention the out of the ordinary numbness he could feel within his chest…

Then his thoughts caught up with him as he took in the wooded surroundings and the fact that he was all alone. The memories flooded his mind.

_...the world had exploded and his vision had turned white, blinded by the intensity of nothing._

_Small explosions began to grow quickly, in size and number, and then suddenly the runes upon the ground were pulsating violently while strands of luminescent light flickered, twisting and churning within the drafted arrays from the previous battle. All around them, the air lessened and the magic increased in overpowering folds of foul acidity, tearing at their skin, souls and every fiber._

_Their screams echoed, fusing together in their agonized cacophony. Pain followed, excruciating, harsh and cleaving through every nerve- And blood, so much blood that they surely could not be alive any longer…Then absolute darkness._

_Darkness so pronounced that it tore at his core and left him feeling barren...desolate...broken...Could he even describe the sense of emptiness washing over him?_

_Where were Harry and Teddy? Where was Sphinx? Were they all right?_

Trees towered above and all around him, as far as the eye could see but other than the dense foliage, he saw nothing else.

_In addition, where exactly was he? What had happened?_

After a bit of searching and a muttered curse later, Draco discovered that not only was he alone, he was also without a wand, which had most likely been lost in the resulting warped apparition.

Taking a deep breath, the blond forced himself to relax before his body began to ripple and change, until a large feline creature replaced the once human form.

The snow leopard flexed his limbs and sniffed at the air, silver eyes shimmering. An odd scent of magic stood out from among all the nature and he decided that if he was going to have any hope of finding his family, then that was going to be his best lead.

Letting out a soft growl, he sprung forward and sped through the trees.

* * *

><p>Harry stirred to find himself lying face down on a gravel path with his arms wrapped around Teddy protectively, the soft rise and fall of the child's chest, assuring him that he was alive, even if the boy did seem worryingly smaller than Harry recalled.<p>

_If only they could have rescued him sooner. _The raven thought with a deep pang of regret before guilt-ridden fury took over. _They should not have gotten to him in the first place!_

Groaning as he sat upright while moving his young godson tenderly so as not to wake the boy just yet, he ignored his current weariness and obvious pain to recall last night's phenomena and figure out what had happened.

_The excess magic that had yet to fade…it must have had a negative reaction to itself, seeing as it was capable of igniting on its own and causing such large explosions…_

The ideas confused him but it was all he could come up with for now.

_Then Draco tried to apparate us out- _Has to be the worst idea he has ever had…_Would most likely have been aiming for the Burrow or Grimmauld Place…Only…_

Harry remembered the violent tug similar to the sensation of apparition_- pulling harder and suddenly it was burning, freezing and melting all at once…_

_Their screams. The pain._

_Excruciating, harsh and cleaving through every nerve- And blood, so much blood that they surely could not be alive any longer…_

_Darkness._

His thoughts steamrolled to a halt as his surveillance of the area ended.

Harry frowned at the recognizable buildings that stood just a few strides away from where he and Teddy were sprawled, wondering why they looked as if the fiendfyre had never touched them because he was almost positive Draco had claimed they were burning…

_'I used up my shield earlier when trying to get Ted and myself out of the fiendfyre that's decimating Little Hangleton, and up here to find you.'_

That is what he had said, was it not? _Moreover, where was the blond anyway?_

His perplexed and incensed scrutiny of the untouched town, made him seek out the manor house where they had initially been, where he had made sure a great wickedness would never rise again. What he saw made his blood run cold.

_What the hell?_

Riddle Manor could be seen in the not too far off distance, standing proud, fully intact…

…_and were those Dementors circling it? He was sure they had sent those vile creatures packing when they first infiltrated the village. Just what was going on? Was he hallucinating?_

…_and was that a troll?_

Harry's hand instinctively reached for the familiar warmth of his wand but there was nothing stored within his holster or any of his ragged pockets (just the familiar mokeskin pouch hanging steadfastly from his neck along with a simple snake-charm pendant)…there wasn't even any sight of it on the ground around him.

_Where was his wand? Had he dropped it when they apparated? However, that would mean it was by the manor and for all the forces of logic and reasoning, the manor should not exist any longer…but there it was whole and untouched.  
><em>

Though still fully capable of performing wandless magic easily enough, this situation made Harry feel vulnerable for there had never been a time in the last five years where he had been without his wand. Ever since he had repaired it, the holly and phoenix wand had become his most treasured possession (aside from his photo album from Hagrid, of course) and he loathed to admit, that losing it made him scared.

Harry growled angrily and forced himself to push the thought aside, for right then, it appeared to be the least of his concerns…especially given the supposedly 'destroyed' village of Little Hangleton, was still present.

_Well, whatever is going on, I know there's not a snowballs chance in hell that we are staying to find out…_

Gently lifting Teddy in his arms, the raven got to his feet a bit shakily but stopped when his godson began to squirm.

"Teddy?"

Warm blue eyes opened slowly and the child grimaced at the shining sun above him. Teddy blinked a few times before his vision had adjusted accordingly, and then met his godfather's concerned, emerald gaze before looking around carefully.

"W-what happened? Where's Draco?" The boy remembered the awful pain, so dreadful it was worse then what the dark men had done to him. His hand instantly reached for one of the marks made from their handling.

Harry followed the movement and bit his lip to keep from glaring at the dark bruises that covered Teddy's face (he would be righteously angry when he could afford to let his guard down), and instead, hoisted the boy up a little more securely in his arms and let a faint, albeit forced smile touch his lips.

"Remember how Draco and I always promised we'd be honest with you?"

Teddy nodded. That conversation was one that had kept him strong through many scary nights.

"You said you'd make sure I always know the truth, even if it was the simplest of details, so that I'd be safe and aware of the dangers."

"Exactly…because even though you're a child, there are just some instances where not knowing the truth, will get you in trouble." Harry murmured, thinking of all the situations he had been through in the past, where knowing the truth could have saved so many. "So, I'm going to be honest with you Ted, I don't know what happened or where Draco is, but we're going to find out, okay?"

Teddy noticed the dark, intense look that lurked behind his godfather's concern and care, and realized that there must be something more to whatever was going on, and what it appeared to be. Therefore, he put on a brave, somewhat tremulous smile, pushing aside all his fear until he had a chance to absorb it properly…For the moment, the past few horrors that he had seen, could wait. His family was more important.

"Okay…" He whispered. "…and we'll find Draco, just like he found you."

Harry nodded his head jerkily.

"Yes."

Harry glanced back at the house that he had always associated with boding evil, his instinct warning him that something was not right, but for now, he would focus on finding Draco and getting Teddy somewhere safe. The raven looked back when a soft tug drew his attention and smiled at Teddy, whose eyes gleamed with worry and well-contained panic.

"Let's go."

Harry felt a mild flare of magic spike beneath his feet and he froze at the possible implications.

"What's wrong?" Teddy questioned with a frown.

The raven glanced quickly at the ground and narrowed his green eyes at the thin, spidery traces of silver runes that tinted the earth so faintly that they almost seemed invisible, then cast a fleeting look to where he had first woken, noticing that they had miraculously missed them somehow…

_Only to set them off now…_Harry thought darkly. _Great, just brilliant…Some highly trained wizard I am._

Suddenly a loud siren-like wail permeated the air and Harry tensed while Teddy flinched. The cracking sounds of apparition filled the air and Harry's face turned blank with determination.

"Hold on tight." Harry muttered while he cast a wordless glamor on the both of them, making their features plain and nondescript. Always a good defense given their notable features and if the years had took him anything important, it was that unnoticeable features tended to be forgettable.

Teddy didn't need any further explanation as figures appeared, dressed in black cloaks and familiar, horrific masks.

_Death eaters! Why were there death eaters here?_

"Don't move." A cold, commanding voice ordered (one Harry was sure he recognized) while the new arrivals spread out to surround the young man and his charge. "You are trespassing on private land, boy."

"Good thing we weren't planning on staying then." Harry replied dryly, mildly indignant as to how he could be considered a child after his eventual growth spurt had finally hit, unless the man was just trying to be insulting. "Contego!"

Held safely in his godfather's arms, Teddy felt the extreme heat of the shield before he saw its golden glow wrap around them, as multicolored streaks of light streaked from a dozen outstretched wands.

Draco, having heard an explosion while attempting to find his way through the forest, ran towards the source of noise wondering if by any remote chance, that was where he would find Harry and Teddy…Hoping, praying that if that was the case, that they were both alright.

Meanwhile, not too far off from the silver-eyed leopard, Harry struggled to avoid spells cast from robed figures, while also keeping Teddy from any further harm.

He barely had time to dodge a red, destructive light before two more curses (most likely as damaging or even more so then the last) came his way. In a split-second, Harry had another golden barrier up, negating the spells with little effort. Yet the raven knew he could not keep this up for much longer, his body was holding on through pure determination and very soon, he was going to burn himself out.

Using a short cherry wand (taken from one of the hooded figures who had stupidly tried to grab hold of Teddy), Harry cast a few more hexes only to be rewarded will several more headed his way.

_Only I can go from one death-defying situation and leap straight into another one, _He mused silently. _Hermione was wrong when she said I had a hero complex…I'm more like a fucking magnet for trouble._

Draco's heart lurched with conflicting emotions as he leapt from the forest and straight into the middle of a heated battle. Harry and Teddy (their features partly distorted but still recognizable), stood not too far from him and were both all right despite the obvious circumstances of being encircled by what looked like a dozen death eaters (which confused the blond but he could ignore that for the time being) and…

_Was Harry shorter?_

The blond almost (keyword being _almost_), paused in his steps at that thought, but quickly shook his head mentally and dismissed the notion. There was no way that Harry was shorter and it was probably just some trick of the light making him delusional.

The large cat rushed towards the nearest person and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of their thigh, ignoring the agonized shout that then ripped through the air as he eluded a sudden flurry of red light.

In an instant, he was changing back, his feline form giving way to a human one.

Purple flames burst from his fingertips, colliding with the ground in front of Harry and causing a momentary distraction as they collided with dirt and created an explosion of sand and amethyst sparks.

"Duro!" He then shouted and a sick, cracking sound filled the air as a surprised figure collapsed in a howl of pain with his shinbone sticking grotesquely through the dark material of his robes. Two of his companions immediately whisked him away.

This seemed to snap the rest of the group from their momentary shock, for they began the assault again while Draco slipped easily within the folds of Harry's protective shield while adding in some of his own energy.

"Glad you're okay Ace." The raven whispered in relief (though there was an odd expression in his emerald eyes that set the blond on edge).

Meanwhile Teddy sighed heavily, a bit of his worry fading away.

"I'm always okay, Shade." Draco replied haughtily, but noticed the use of his code name and quickly became vigilant of the situation, knowing the use meant there was something suspicious going on and they were best off giving away as little information as possible. "Why, you couldn't possibly have been worried about me?"

"Never, prat."

"What are we going to do?" Teddy asked quietly, interrupting their banter. Draco ruffled the boy's brown hair comfortingly, while watching the golden shield shake and tremble, as wave after wave of spells, were thrown its way.

"Pretty determined bunch, aren't they?"

"It won't hold much longer." Harry said, feeling the shield strain dangerously even as he spoke and casting Draco a '_We need to talk later'_ look. "What do you suggest?"

"Escape." Draco deadpanned, listening to the robed figures aggravated shouts and crude exclamations, at their continuously failed attempts to break though the golden bubble.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at the obvious answer.

"We're stuck in an anti-apparition ward, among other things…" The shield wavered slightly and the raven grimaced at the fluctuating energy. "And even though we have the ability to null and void all anti-apparition rules, I know our magical cores are dangerously low…" Harry threw a meaningful look in Teddy's direction before adding.

"I'd hate to take the risk."

_Meaning: Given what happened last time, maybe we shouldn't do it again…_The blond thought.

Draco's silver eyes gleamed, his mind processing all the possibilities of their situation and any possible outcomes it could have.

"Got any emergency portkeys left?" He finally asked.

"Those could lead anywhere." Harry snapped. "They may not even work."

"Your point being? There might be a thousand what ifs." Draco huffed, gesturing vaguely at the people throwing curses their way. "I think _anywhere,_ is better than here and if they fail, then we will simply have to think of something else."

The two locked gazes for a few seconds of stilted silence before Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

Draco completely took over the task of maintaining the special, resolute shield, while Harry set Teddy gently on the ground and pried open his mokeskin pouch (it really was a wonder how that thing could survive through everything). A quick '_Accio portkey'_ and in a few seconds, an object flew from the bags depths and into his outstretched hand.

Harry frowned at the tarnished brass doorknob.

"This is one of Luna's…"

Draco's grey eyes shimmered with an unreadable emotion, before he allowed a brief smile to touch his lips while patting his raven friends shoulder.

"Then we know it leads somewhere good."

Harry made no reply as he bent to pick up his godson. "We need to get outside of the wards."

"Now?" The blond queried and his companion nodded.

The shield went down and both dodged the incoming spells.

"Incarcerous!"

"Iacio!"

Harry's jinx hit two figures at once, bringing them both down together in a tangle of thick black ropes and muffled cries.

Draco's hex caught someone in the shoulder and the person flew backwards violently, her high-pitched scream echoing all around the village until she hit a brick wall and collapsed in a heap, and did not get up again. While her companions cried out in rage, the duo barely flinched at the obvious death and the child simply closed his eyes, hiding his face from view.

"Stop them!" A voice shouted.

Cold suddenly seeped into their skin as shrouded figures descended upon them from the sky. Using the procured wand, Harry pointed it at the sky and yelled.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A memorable, silvery stag erupted from the tip and chased back the approaching Dementors easily.

_Almost there, _thought Harry as they edged their way out of the wards. _Just a bit more…_

Then the earth around them suddenly began to shudder and Harry felt his legs give way, barely managing to keep his hold of Teddy and the portkey as they rolled with the terrain.

Next to him, Draco cursed as the ground heaved like a wave and caused them to separate, with the blond landing dangerously close to a tall, robed man.

Draco saw the man move towards him with his thin wand outstretched and the blond reacted on instinct, thrusting himself sideways to dodge a jet of ominous light before retaliating with a sharp kick to the man's shin, who staggered backwards in surprise. Harry started forward to try to help, only to find he had three of his own masked figures to deal with.

"Consutio."

The sickly orange-coloured jinx clipped Draco's shoulder and he bit his lip to keep from screaming, even as he felt the bones shatter. Harry spared him a concerned glance as he warded off his own attackers, sending one flying into a large oak while he set the others robes on fire.

The black figure took advantage of the distraction and reached out, grabbing the blonde's hair, who grunted at the force.

"Who are you?" The man demanded while Draco thought of a plan to break free.

"I see you're the kind that shoots first, asks questions later if possible." The blond drawled, and then using his good remaining hand, he quickly grabbed hold of the figures robes and brought his knee up crashing into the white, porcelain mask.

It cracked under the pressure, and Draco not wasting a single second, kicked the man away forcefully, sending him sprawling onto the ground with the mask falling away to reveal…

"It's not possible." Draco murmured in complete shock, but he didn't have the time to process what he was seeing as someone grabbed hold of his arm and he felt his fingers touch the cool suggestion of metal, and then suddenly they were being pulled away in a howl of noise and swirling colours, leaving behind the strange, unscathed village of Little Hangleton and calculating silver eyes.

* * *

><p>They appeared with a slight '<em>pop<em>', landing heavily in a field of long grass and vibrant wild flowers as far as the eye could see, with blue-grey mountains dotting the horizon and a clear sky stretching above them.

"I know this place…" Teddy murmured, glancing around with wide eyes. "It's the Pixie Plane, isn't it?"

Harry peered around and a small smile touched his lips. Teddy was right. The roaming hills certainly were what people referred to as the 'Pixie Plane', aptly named after the very creature that gathered within its emerald foliage every summer for some strange reason. The consensus was that they used the place as a breeding ground, but the fact had yet to be proven and most just thought of it as a useful picnic area for families.

Luna's port key had led them to a place that held some fond memories, even if they were also some of the last memories where they had all been together and happy…before everything went downhill.

"That means Greystone Village should be just over the next hill." Harry announced, getting waveringly to his feet and taking a hold of Teddy's small hand while beginning to walk (albeit with a limp) in the direction, he had pointed out while casting a few more glamour's to hide their battle worn appearances. "We can stay at the tavern."

…_and find out what is going on, _He mentally added.

Draco simply nodded and followed in silence while careful not to jostle his injured arm, which concerned the raven a little though he chose to let the matter slide for the time being.

At first glance, the village seemed to be the same, but Harry quickly realized that he was mistaken.

"Do you see what I see?" He asked Draco softly and watched the blond nod from the corner of his vision.

The small war memorial that had once stood proudly by the village's entrance was no longer there and houses, buildings and undergrowth once scarred by battle, stood whole and unharmed.

Harry would have called it a ghost town if it were not for the people moving about their daily business.

"A trap?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary but let's be careful."

The two unconscientiously positioned themselves closer together, walking in unison through the quiet streets until they reached a small building with a familiar blue and green sign that read '_The Blue Note Pub._' Then they walked a little more to the left until a new sign appeared, visible only to those who knew what to look for in the clearly muggle territory.

'_The Wilted Rose' _was an entirely wizard pub that marked the entrance to the magical side of Greystone Village, an area hidden similarly to the way Diagon Alley was. Harry and Draco wasted no time entering the building, internally sighing with relief, allowing some built up tension to leave, when the door shut behind them.

The pub was quaint and clean, just as Harry remembered, though the barman was unfamiliar. The few tables had even fewer people seated at them but the raven figured the less people there were, the better it was for him and his family.

"Name's Victor Rhymes, what can I do fer yeh gents?" The barmen asked as soon as they reached his counter, his accent notoriously reminiscent of a certain half-giant they had once known but with none of the friendly warmth.

Harry inspected the man's short, straw-coloured hair and brown eyes with little interest, noticing the wand tucked in his apron for easy access and that his hands fidgeted ever so slightly, something most people would generally overlook.

The raven would have thought the action strange, but they were living through hard times and the behaviour was something he could easily excuse.

"We'd like a room please, if you have any available."

The barmen's eyes flicked over each of them, lingering shortly on Teddy who Harry instinctively hugged a little tighter (though remained mindful of the boy's wounds).

"Separate rooms?" He asked after a moment, eyes still dark with suspicion.

"One will be fine." Harry said, thankful for the unique glamour they all wore.

"That'll be three galleons and two sickles." The barmen grunted shortly, turning to grab a key off the display behind him and thrusting it towards them.

Harry wordlessly handed over the required amount, summoned from his mokeskin pouch and took the offered item.

"Yeh can have breakfast down 'ere or in yeh room."

"In our room if it's not too much trouble?" Draco asked and the barman spared him a wary (almost puzzled) glance before nodding tersely.

"I'll get me house elf, Tizzy, to send it up." He then said. "Its room four, third door as yeh go up the stairs. Yeh can't miss it."

"Thank you." Harry murmured and turned to lead the way, with Draco following close behind him.

They were up the stairs in seconds and upon entering the room, Draco quickly set to work applying all kinds of protection, concealing, sensory and privacy charms, carefully minding his broken shoulder while Harry set Teddy down upon one of the single beds.

"That should do." The blond then murmured and Harry nodded before turning to his yawning godson.

"Let's sort ourselves out, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Burning golden flames flashed emerald green, a figure appeared, striding out the fireplace gracefully, and moving forward without pause as he approached an older man seated behind a large desk.<p>

"Albus, something strange has just happened." The man announced, his voice carrying throughout the office clearly.

The old wizards blue eyes gleamed as he clasped his hand together and stood to meet his guest.

"Tell me everything, Regulas."

"There was an infiltration at Little Hangleton…and one of his servants was killed by two strangers." The youngest Black heir replied quickly.

"When?" The headmaster asked, standing abruptly.

"Not even half an hour ago. I could only get away just now…He was furious."

Albus frowned and began to pace.

"Who was killed?"

"Teleia Morton. Whatever spell was used threw her into a brick wall, snapped her spine and killed her instantly."

"Ahhh…"

_Albus remembered the girl. Ravenclaw, maybe three or four years ago, and with such a bright future ahead of her…only to become one of His followers._

"You don't know who they were? Why they were there?"

Regulas shook his head.

"They seemed to appear from nowhere. We couldn't get a positive match since they seemed to be wearing an unknown type of glamour. Very strong charms. Though I can tell you they were both very young and…"

Dumbledore paused in his pacing, noting the puzzled tone.

"And…?" He asked curiously.

Regulas hesitated, biting his lip before sighing.

"They had a child with them. He couldn't have been more than two or three…"

There was a moments silence before Dumbledore seated himself down again.

"How strange…"

"Albus?"

The old wizard shook himself free of whatever reverie he was losing himself in and graced the youngest Black with a comforting smile.

"If you find out anything more, you will let me know won't you?"

The young man nodded. "Of course."

Albus Dumbledore took a seat and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his thoughts.

"Good, strange things have been happening lately and it worries me that we don't know much about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The fight scene for me was terrible, so it will most likely be rewritten at some stage, but for now, I cannot think of any other way to put it.

Greystone is a made up village that is half muggle and half wizard and the Pixie Plane is a group of large hills on its outskirts where people like to have picnics. (Located somewhere between Scotland and England- Use your imagination)

'Shade' is Harry's code name for his animagus form, meaning shadow, darkness or hue (You'll find out what it is soon). 'Ace' is Draco's, meaning number one, first rate or star seeing Leopards are solitary creatures mostly and Draco's name is from a constellation.

**Spells:** _Contego- _made up charm meaning shield_, Accio- _summoning charm,_ Duro_- snapping/breaking curse, _Incarcerous_- being captured with large ropes, _Iacio_- made up spell means 'to throw', _Consutio_- made up spell which means 'to shatter'…obviously my meanings may not be completely accurate.

Please review. Comments and criticism could make all the difference. If anyone has any advice for any of the scenes, please let me know.

**(Edited 14/05/2012)**

I tried to fix up the flashbacks without making it look like they were taken directly from prologue, but I don't think I succeeded. In the future, that's something I will have to work on.


	3. Adjusting to Drastic Change

**A/N: **Hey, everybody thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. I apologize for this coming as late as it has, but other stories have taken up my time.

**Question: **If Teddy were born in 1997, would he be six years old in 2003? I know when I worked it out it works out to be a yes, but I just wanted to make sure.

~Parseltongue~

**Main warnings can be found in prologue. Warning for chapter; Language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When Draco and Harry decided to split paths, it was a difficult decision for them both. Both wanted to find Teddy, both wanted to end the scourge that was Voldemort and they both wanted to get through this together...Yet, they also knew the divide was necessary...Nevertheless, Harry could not help hating that he would not be able to help Draco with the rescue.<em>

_Voldemort, they discovered upon entering the dark village, had decided to hole himself up in the Manor, with Dementors as guards, while Teddy was being kept in an abandoned house on the northern edge of town, with what was left of the dark lords death eaters. At first, they had thought the boy was also in the manor due to a magical reading that confirmed the young child's presence, but a thorough investigation showed that this was just an illusion (albeit a very good one) and nothing more than a trick to keep them from finding the child._

_So Harry let Draco go after his godson, because no matter how much he wished to as well, at the end of the day, Voldemort was his demon to defeat...and this time, the bastard was going to die and remain dead, even if Harry himself had to fall trying..._

_Therefore, when the raven stepped into the dark hallways of Riddle Manor, he set to work dealing with the security as quickly as possible._

_Dementors fell easily before Prongs, the iridescent stag happily charging through the creatures and reducing their numbers within seconds. _

_The odd death eater was blown away mercilessly, without pause or question, for morals had been set aside for this task, as there would be no second chances this time around. _

_Spells and wards were negated while Harry set a few of his own just in case...and then he stepped into an empty room where Voldemort's presence hung in the air like a stifling embrace, dark, disturbed and just as tainted as the soul that lingered nearby. _

"_Did you come for your pet, Harry Potter?" A voice rasped and Harry glanced around until he met Voldemort's dark crimson eyes, the prominent gleam of madness within their bloody depths, simply proving how far the wizard had fallen. He stood in the darkest corner of the room, half his body bathed in shadows and draped in a thick black cloak. "I knew the little half-breed would be the best key to getting you." _

"_He's my godson." Harry answered calmly as if merely discussing the weather with an old friend and not speaking to a man who had willingly allowed himself to become what he was now. "I've left his safe return in Draco's capable hands while I deal with you."_

_Voldemort laughed, a soft hissing sound that seemed to force its way past thin lips. "That little Pureblood traitor! I should have let Lucius ssslit his throat when we had the chance." Red eyes bored into his own as the figure turned slightly as if to access him. "You have yet to kill me Potter in your last eleven yearsss of trying...what makess you think tonight will be any different?"_

_Harry tensed as Voldemort suddenly launched himself forward with an inhuman speed, and in a flash, Gryffindor' sword was in his one hand while a wand occupied the other. Voldemort's clawed hands met the goblin-wrought blade with a resounding clang, followed by the sound of fabric tearing before he jumped away to avoid a jet of red light from the phoenix wand._

"_Did you find their bodiesss? Did you sssee what I did to them?" The red-eyed demon taunted as they begun to circle each other, one of his hands moving to pull away the cloak that covered his form. _

_Harry growled angrily, the image of Andromeda and Percy's remains springing to mind, their magic, life force and entire being having been completely ripped away and only a shell left behind...Far worse than any Dementors kiss. He could still hear George's awful cries, completely shattered at the loss of his last remaining blood relative... _

_Voldemort smirked, a black tongue coming out to lick his lips._

"_They tasssted marvellousss..."_

_Harry was ready when Voldemort moved, twisting at just the last second to avoid being mauled and getting the perfect opportunity to run his blade through flesh. A shriek filled the air as the red-eyed man pulled away violently, viscous green liquid seeping from the fresh wound in his shoulder._

_Harry steadily wiped Gryffindor's sword against his own robes, mind sharp with fury but with still enough sense not to lose himself to his anger. He smirked at Voldemort's curses and lifted the now clean blade so that it was ready for use again._

"_Basilisk venom stings, doesn't it..." _

"_The poison won't kill me!" Voldemort screamed. "I am immortal."_

"_That's where you're wrong." Harry answered coldly. "You're a shell. A twisted reflection of what you once were. Fractured by your own greed and fear, you have turned yourself into a creature that must feed on everything to survive...You may be immortal, you may be immune to a great deal of things...but if there's one thing I can promise you, it's that you're not invincible and tonight I'm going to destroy you."_

_Harry moved his wand in a sharp, slashing motion which Voldemort jumped away from only to have the raven man suddenly upon him and ramming the sword into his side with all the force he could muster._

_Harry ripped out the blade and hissed low in Parseltongue._

_~Even if I have to rip you apart piece by fucking piece! ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Adjusting to Drastic Change<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 23rd 2003<strong>_

George Weasley walked carefully over rotting wood and rubble, dressed in dark clothes and an equally dark robe, his wand drawn and lit with a small blue glow to find his way through the early evening shadows while he disarmed any wards that would alert someone to his presence.

He knew he was not supposed to be here, he knew it would most likely be a waste of his time and he certainly knew Kingsley had taped the area off as unstable...but he had to see it for himself, he had to understand why they were gone.

_...Why he was alone._

Percy, the last remaining member of his family, now rested with many others, in the cemetery that stood in place of the Burrow. It was where they had buried Fred after the battle at Hogwarts, when the war had _supposedly_ ended. It was where his only sister Ginny was laid to rest, after being captured by death eaters only several months later and tortured brutally until she gladly welcomed the death they offered.

It was where his older brother Bill now slept, along with his wife Fleur and their two-month old daughter Victoire, after werewolves tore apart Shell Cottage and ravaged the small family.

Charlie and Ron were there too, along with Hermione, Neville, his friend Lee Jordan and several others, all of whom had fallen in the battle to save Gringotts or the second battle that tore through Hogwarts.

George laughed harshly, the sound echoing all around him.

_The family home had become a burial ground. Oh how his parents would cry if they had any sense left to care!_

After living through the loss of over half their children and extensive spell damage, the strain simply became too much for the old couple to handle, earning them a section in St Mungo's long-term ward, with Frank and Alice Longbottom as neighbors.

_His parents were better off. _George thought darkly. _They did not have to see what the world had become. They did not have to suffer any longer._

George rubbed wearily at his eyes, feeling the bite of exhaustion that constantly clouded his mind's edge. He had not slept in days and he probably would not be able to until he got some type of closure. The remaining Weasley had lost everything; his family, his friends and now he would be alone in their scarred world. The least he could get from this was some measure of understanding.

_I need to understand. _His mind supplied stubbornly.

Harry, Draco and Teddy had vanished and no one could figure it why. It was a routine rescue mission, but neither the rescuers nor the captive returned, and the most unsettling part after examining the battleground, was no trace of the three could be found, save for the charred carcass of what their world had feared for so long.

...but Harry, Draco and Teddy, it was as though their existence had been wiped from the world's memory.

Stepping over a crumbling door, the redhead froze as the scent of magic washed over him, seemingly fresh and potent, even though no magic had been cast here in over a week. Carefully, he crept forward, realizing that the final front line must be nearer than he thought.

_Maybe the excess has not dissipated as much as Minerva thought. _George thought, recalling McGonagall's slightly awed retelling of the investigation into Little Hangleton. The Hogwarts Headmistress had described the lingering residue as ever-present. She said it seemed potent despite the fact that no active magic had been cast in hours and that it reacted violently to added amounts of magic.

_It was almost as if the magic was responding to itself...a collision of negative and positive charges._

A soft chirp reminded him he was not alone in his search, and out the corner of his eye, he watched Sphinx slowly circle the air above him. It was the black falcon who had roused George from his grief, the bird insistently snapping at him, pulling at his clothes for hours until the redhead finally made the decision to come out here. It was almost as if Sphinx knew something but given the fact that he was an animal, could not explain it to his human companion.

The redhead froze. In front of him, stretched the blackened earth and crater where the end had come. Sinking to his knees, he bit back a choked sob and the emotions he had fought so long to push away, burst through him in a wave of pure agony and rage.

_Why did it have to end this way? Had they not sacrificed enough?_

"Obviously not..." George muttered bitterly with his eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. He absently noticed that Sphinx had landed on the twisted remnants of Gryffindor's sword (unable to be removed from the cursed ground).

...and then his body stiffened at the alien sensation that suddenly spread through him, warm but sharp, strange but tauntingly familiar. _As if such contradicting feelings should even be possible! _He pushed aside his warring emotions and opened his eyes slowly.

The air around him glowed green and orange-gold, the odd light warping as it edged closer. The sheer power radiating off the fine mist, had George fighting off nausea. His instincts screamed at him to run, to get away from the anomaly as quickly as possible, but he found he could not move...could not breathe. All he could do was watch as the cloud crept closer and soon surrounded him completely in its mass of crackling energy.

Eyes widened.

He was burning. His skin was melting and he could not breathe, could not even cry from the sharp pain that inched over him like acid. The world was fading away, a warbled cry filled the air and then nothing...nothing but emptiness.

The ruins of Little Hangleton, now stood empty, with no evidence to ever suggest that it had otherwise been occupied. Green and gold mist seeped away, dissipating into the air, merging with the earth, until the magical phenomena too had disappeared leaving just the charred earth of a great darkness and its defeat.

The war of just over two decades, was finally at an end and the price for the peace obtained was steep.

...A price the world unknowingly paid in the loss of four souls.

* * *

><p>A young man's pale fingers carded gently through the messy brown locks of hair while a second hand held a cool cloth to the child's skin. A soft sigh had the fingers stopping to rest on the boy's forehead, making sure the last remnants of fever had finally vanished.<p>

Once happy that there was no more danger, the cloth was removed and a thick blanket tucked a little more firmly around the small figure, and then the young man was moving away to go stand by their rooms window.

He breathed a tired sigh and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the ache that had formed. He frowned at his reflection in the glass as grey eyes stared out into the streets beyond.

Waking up to the seventeen year old version of yourself, was definitely something Draco would classify as strange...especially, when in your mind, you knew for a fact you were soon going to be turning twenty-three.

However, being seventeen again was probably the least of his worries. He allowed the past few days to replay in his mind, having had no time to go through all that had occurred and sort out how it made him feel, as Teddy had been the priority after he had fallen ill.

_Stress could do that to a child so young. It also did not help that the once six-year-old child now had the body of a two-year old._

However, with his little cousin getting better and resting well, and with Harry currently visiting the local shop for a newspaper, Draco had a moment to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

_The first night had been rough…_

_Draco had perched himself in a corner, tending to his arm while Harry ran a diagnosis spell on their young ward._

"_Let's get you cleaned up." The raven whispered softly, to which Teddy just nodded in response, the last few days apparently catching up now that they did not seem to be in any danger. _

_The small boy yawned and then grimaced painfully._

"_Where does it hurt?" Harry asked and Teddy bit his lip. Draco knew he was thinking his answer over carefully, not wanting to worry his godfather too much but not wanting to lie either. _

"_Teddy?" Harry probed._

"_Everywhere..." He eventually whispered, casting his eyes downwards and not wanting to meet the ravens gaze._

_Wordlessly and with careful precision, Harry used clean gauze to spread dittany over his godsons bruised and battered skin while Draco watched from the side lines, his face a grim mask of tension and anger. For a long time they sat in absolute silence, which was briefly broken by the arrival of a short female house elf wearing a sunny yellow pillowcase (Tizzy is what you calls me, sirs), who brought them steaming bowls of porridge before wishing them a goodnight and leaving._

_Then it seemed as if Teddy could not take it anymore._

"_I was so worried you wouldn't find me…" The small boy admitted softly, his blue eyes changing hue to a soft golden brown as his fragile emotions warred with his inner desire to not breakdown._

_Draco had frozen while Harry gently pulled his godson into a loose embrace, though no less meaningful._

"_We will always find you." The raven murmured. "I'm just so sorry you got hurt in the first place, Ted."_

_Harry pulled back to brush the boys cheek gently._

"_If I could take it back, I would."_

_Draco offered his cousin a small smile when the child glanced his way._

"_Family sticks together through everything." He said quietly._

_Teddy's remained quiet for a moment, his eyes shining with tears and the two older men could only wait until their young charge was ready to say more._

"_Did you find Nana and Uncle Percy?" Teddy eventually whispered._

_Harry and Draco both winced at the question._

_Andromeda Tonks had been unrecognizable. Percy's body had been found near the door. They had both obviously died defending Teddy, when Voldemort had forced his way through the wards. Not even the house had been left unscathed from the assault._

"_Yeah Ted...We found them." Harry said quietly._

_Teddy sniffed softly, snuggling into Harry's arms._

"_All of Uncle George's family is now gone."_

"_There's still us Ted." Draco had whispered, but even he could read the uncertainty in his words, and who could blame him with all the strange events that had occurred recently._

Draco closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against the window, relishing slightly in the feel of the cool glass against his skin.

…_When Teddy finally allowed himself to fall asleep, they ventured into a discussion that still left the blond shivering._

_Harry stroked Teddy's blond hair once more before he turned and made his way over to the other side of the room, where Draco stood by the window gazing out of it blankly._

"_You going to tell me what happened back there?"_

_Draco shrugged dispassionately, having no need to show any emotions now that Teddy was resting._

"_What's there to tell?"_

_Harry barked a soft laugh._

"_Don't even go there Draco, in fact, I wouldn't even try if I was you. I know you better than anyone and there's no way you're leaving this conversation without telling me what happened to make you freeze?" Harry paused and then spoke in a much gentler tone. "You never freeze."_

_Draco let out a soft sigh and rubbed his face wearily with his uninjured hand, the other wrapped in white gauze._

"_I-I thought…" He began only to break off biting his lip worriedly and glancing over at Teddy's sleeping form. _

_Harry frowned, obviously confused but wanting to understand._

"_What? You thought what?"_

_Draco's silver eyes met Harry's and the blonde knew his emotions were warring turbulently within; the anger, fear, hatred and above all, the absolute disbelief._

"_It was him, Harry…It was my father under that mask." _

"_That's impossible-"_

"_I know what I saw!" Draco snapped only to bite down on his lip and glance away guiltily when Teddy moved. He collapsed onto the second bed while Harry put up a silencing charm._

"_You sure..." Harry asked as he joined him on the bed._

"_I don't want to be sure." Draco had whispered in reply. "He can't be alive. I made certain."_

"_Then we'll find an explanation." Harry had declared firmly and the blond knew his raven friend meant it._

Draco growled softly under his breath and tapped the glass window softly, emotions swirling around chaotically.

_Of course, he did not want it to be true, but that did not change what he had seen. He'd watched the blood flow from Lucius Malfoy's torn throat...Had made sure that the last vestiges of life had left those mocking grey eyes...He had wanted to be certain that he had avenged his mother, and make certain is what he did._

Lucius Malfoy, cold-hearted, cruel and definitely not as dead as Draco remembered him to be...and yet, nothing about all this made sense.

There were also other bizarre details they had to factor in.

"_Is it just me Draco, or do we look seventeen again_?" _Harry had asked after a few hesitant starts at conversation. "I mean, I'm not the only one seeing this right?"_

"_I did wonder when I noticed your lack of height had made a return."_

_Harry hissed, green eyes flashing._

_~Don't make me bite you! ~_

_Draco snorted at the use of Parseltongue, a skill they had painstakingly learned even though it was said to be almost impossible for people who had not inherited the ability._

"_You bite me and I'll bite you back."_

_The two shared a small smile but it was strained, then Harry let out a soft sigh._

"_So, what do you think caused the de-aging?" _

_Draco shrugged at the question, having thought over the topic many times in the last few minutes since they had discovered the change._

"_Could have been a number of things; that magical backlash...the strain of our magic mixing. I can't be certain."_

_Harry had rubbed his eyes wearily. "Just another day in the life of us."_

_Draco glanced at the window behind them, discovering that the sun was now fully raised and knowing he would crash soon. They had been awake for almost two days and after all the physical, mental and magical exertion both had experienced, Draco knew they needed rest._

"_Let's get some sleep. We can talk more later on."_

_...but they did not get the chance. The next day, Teddy got sick._

"_His fever just keeps rising." Draco called with his hand resting on Teddy's sweaty forehead._

"_So what do we have with us?" Harry questioned aloud from where he was filling a basin with water that the house elf Tizzy had kindly brought them. "Any healing potions?"_

"_Aside from the normal emergency kit?" Draco questioned in reply before giving a slight, one-armed shrug. "Nothing for a fever."_

_By emergency kit, Draco meant a special shrunken trunk that contained a few precious items and essentials in case they ever needed it; like basic healing potions, a spare knife and change of clothes or their specialized notebook which they never went anywhere without. It was a necessity given the darker times they had been forced to live through...or as Ron had used to say._

'_Be prepared for the worst to happen, anytime, anywhere.'_

_Harry handed him the basin and a cloth then pulled open his mokeskin pouch with its undetectable extension charm (made popular by Hermione), summoning the trunk from within and placing it carefully upon the bed._

"…_money, Notebook, potions, potion ingredients, portkey…" The raven listed as each item went to join others. Soon he had the whole trunk empty and was wearing a noticeable frown._

"_What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly, though remained by Teddy's side, gently dabbing the child's face with the cool rag._

"_It seems our wands aren't the only things that are missing…My dad's cloak and the map, are also gone."_

_Draco eyed the heap speculatively, silently cataloging everything he had recalled being placed in there._

"_The other two Hallows are missing as well…"_

_Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose irritably and Draco cursed. _

_No wands, the Hallows were missing and they didn't know what exactly had been caused by the magical storm..._

_They really did not need trouble in this form, on top of their de-aged appearances, the supposed resurrection of death eaters and this strange world they had seemingly found themselves in…Why couldn't life ever be normal for just once. _

_He snorted softly._

_When was life ever normal for the great Harry Potter, defeater of one with too many names and built in human magnet for trouble, danger and general mayhem…No, abnormal was Harry's normal. _

_Draco supposed that after consciously making the decision to study with Harry and become brothers, he should have got used to it by now._

"_One step at a time..." Harry murmured as he repacked the trunk. "Let's get Teddy better and then we can tack a step back and figure this shit out."_

* * *

><p>George stared up at the sky with a narrowed expression and muscled arms crossed over his chest, still in the field he had woken in and trying to make sense of some things that were out of place.<p>

_He wasn't where he had been...which meant he was no longer standing on the ruins of Riddle Manor._

Perched on a tree stump nearby, Sphinx clicked his beak, an impatient sound that made the redhead think the bird was irritated with him.

_Knowing the falcon, he probably was._

"Hush up Sphinx, I'm thinking." George hissed when the bird repeated his previous action. He then rubbed his temples tiredly, already feeling the headache that was building.

_My wand is missing. _He thought. _I'm shorter than I remember being...and I..._

"I have a fucking ear again!" George shouted, rounding on the falcon and pointing at said appendage. "You can see that right. It's not just my imagination because I would really love to know what the hell I took to hallucinate something like this!"

_The ear could not be there. Was not supposed to be there...Why the fuck did he have an ear when he knew Snape had sliced it off?_

George groaned and contemplated pinching himself. This had to be some kind of twisted dream. Sphinx let out a shriek that had George turning to him balefully.

"What do you want? Can you not see I'm trying to fall to pieces?"

The falcon seemed to puff up and he clicked his beak a few times, before outstretching one of his yellowed talons, dark eyes glittering with intelligence.

George stared at the bird perplexedly, not quite understanding what it wanted from him. After all, it was Draco's bird and the blond had been the only one who could apparently understand what it wanted. Sphinx let out another shriek and flapped his wings, his clawed appendage still suspended before him.

"You want me to deliver a letter..." George stated after a moment, testing his theory aloud just to be sure it did not sound as stupid as it had when he thought of it. Alas, it still sounded ridiculous, but Sphinx appeared to perk up at the word 'Letter.'

George quirked an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious." He asked. "Who would I send one to? The family and friends I no longer have?"

The falcon just continued to watch him with his foot held out steadily.

George contemplated just ignoring it, but he knew the bird would not leave him alone until it got what it wanted. He had experienced enough of its violent temper in the past, to know how it would behave if he chose to disregard it.

"Alright, I'll write a bloody letter..." He huffed after the bird let out a series of agitated squawks.

So, feeling like a right idiot, the redhead dug around in his dragon hide jacket for a notebook that he knew would be there along with a small muggle pencil (after all, you never knew when a bout of creativity may hit you), then thought about what kind of letter to write just so he could satisfy Sphinx.

After a moment, he scrawled a few words, rolled it up and using a bit of thread from his cloak, he tied it to the falcon's offered leg. Shaking his head, he watched the bird take off into the skies and fly away.

"Bloody bird has issues..." He muttered while watching the creature become more of a blur the further it got. Sighing, George pocketed his notebook and prepared to get back to his shop in Diagon Alley. It would be difficult and take much longer considering he had lost his wand but maybe then; everything would feel more normal...

_Although that still did not explain why he had a blasted ear again._

* * *

><p>When Harry finally returned from his trip into the village, Teddy's fever was almost completely gone and the boy was happily sitting on the floor playing with a pack of muggle cards that the barkeep, Victor, had brought up earlier after the boy had mentioned being bored when they went below for breakfast.<p>

"You should take a look at this."

Draco looked up at the newspaper being presented and after taking it, met the ravens eyes questioningly.

"Just read it and tell me what you think." Harry said, his expression troubled as he turned and went to sit by his godson.

Draco opened up the paper and blinked as he read the front page.

_The Daily Vision, huh? Was it a new paper?_

He looked past the title to the main article below and then the paper slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor with a thud.

Teddy looked up, startled from his game and Harry sighed softly.

"Tell me that's some kind of joke?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. I asked around, discreetly of course, and it seems pretty genuine."

Draco bent down and picked up the fallen newspaper, turning back to the front while Harry assured Teddy that everything was fine.

The blond smoothed out the creases and began to read.

'_Albus Dumbledore gives heart-warming speech while in attendance to the Silver Cross Memorial' s one year anniversary, in remembrance to the several children murdered by death eaters.'_

The picture of said man took up most of the page, wearing his familiar half-moon glasses and an absurdly pointed hat that appeared to be decorated in some kind of winged creature.

_'Albus had only warm, heart-felt words and strong encouragement for the mourning families who lost loved ones last year June in one of the greatest tragedies to befall...'_

Draco skimmed the rest of the contents, making mental notes of facts he considered odd, before then searching out who had written the article. The name Abigail Prewett was unfamiliar, but the blond was simply glad it had not been Rita Skeeter.

A sudden trill had them whirling around, ready to cast a spell if necessary until Teddy's delighted voice rang through the air around them.

"Look, it's Sphinx. He found us!"

Draco looked to the window and with an oddly relieved pang, realized Teddy was right. His black familiar was perched upon the windowsill, looking rather proud of himself and very much alive.

Harry moved to open the window and when the bird flew inside; it landed directly on Draco's shoulder and extended his foot.

"What you got boy?" Draco asked curiously. After a silent glance at Harry (who shrugged), he removed the small piece of paper and unrolled it. Draco felt his jaw drop as he read.

"What?" Harry asked moving up to look over the blonde's shoulder. Meanwhile, Teddy coaxed Sphinx over to a small bowl of water that he had just fetched from the bathroom.

Harry read the letter and like his companion, felt his own jaw part.

_To Whom It May Concern, I George Weasley have lost my mind. Why you may ask; well I will let you know that this morning I awoke with one ear missing and now it has returned...What would you call that?_

_If anyone is reading this letter, then the blasted, overgrown pigeon who brought it to you will probably expect a reply. _

_I would suggest doing so, if only to save yourself from its sharp talons that will surely meet your flesh if you choose to ignore him._

Draco snapped out of his reverie and glanced over at Sphinx.

"George wrote this?"

The bird clicked his beak once.

"Does he really have both ears?"

Another click.

Draco then looked at Harry who was frowning at the letter.

"Are we going to write back?"

The raven nodded absently.

"Yeah...I think it's time we solve this mystery. I'm starting to hate this confused sensation I have constantly warring with my rational thoughts."

Draco snorted.

"You and me both."

* * *

><p>The fireplace glowed emerald green and a figure exited gracefully, his midnight blue robes shining in the dim candlelit office.<p>

He received a warm greeting from the portraits who were still awake and a soft chirrup from the massive red and gold phoenix who perched behind the large oak desk. Sighing, he wandlessly summoned a bottle of firewhiskey from its hiding place on his bookshelf and gave a mumbled greeting in reply.

Albus Dumbledore took seat in his chair and nursed the glass he had poured for himself, blue eyes lacking their usual shine.

"These are sad times we live in Fawkes..." He murmured softly. "The old survive and the young perish...I want to hope that today will be the last memorial I ever have to attend, but I think we both know Fate is not that kind."

The phoenix sang gently to offer his aged companion some small measure of comfort and it appeared to help, for he smiled slightly.

"Do not worry for me...I have not given up and I don't intend to any time soon." The smile faded and Albus sighed, placing the now empty glass on his desk.

_No, he had not given up...but that did not mean it hurt any less._

* * *

><p><strong>AN -Extra Info:**

This is late because my hard drive crashed and I lost all the work I had done...So what you see was written from scratch and a few memories...I'm still not happy with it but figured you deserved something. (Will edit it and improve).

George was a last minute decision, but I hope you all like that he has gone to the alternate world. The pace will be picking up speed after chapter three and first meetings will begin taking place then.

Review and let me know what you think, and if there's anything I can improve on.


	4. The Rationality of Acceptance

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait. Not intentional, just one of those sad life facts that things don't always go the way you wish them too. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark, cold and virtually empty, save for the thick chains which circled around a young boys wrists and waist, effectively trapping his small body firmly to the stone wall furthest from the only exit and ensuring he could not escape.<em>

_The child had been here a long time, just over two days if his calculations were correct, and yet it felt like so much longer._

_Dried blood coated pale skin and his blond hair was matted with dirt, as well as sporadically changing to black then turquoise before then turning blond again, unable to control the metamorphmagus ability when there were so many emotions running rampant within his mind._

_The manacles clinked softly every time he moved and with each movement, a pained breath left chapped lips as his skin was further agitated by the gleaming poisonous silver. He was in pain and scared, for he did not know exactly where he was being kept or if anyone would even find him. _

_They would be looking for him, right? Of course they would…How could he even think such a horrible thought._

…_because they might be gone…just like Nana and uncle Percy, lifeless and eyes unseeing…He could have lost everyone and wouldn't even know it..._

_The child shook his head, a dry sob racking his small form followed by a hiss as the chains rubbed mercilessly across his arms. He instantly stilled and closed his eyes, wishing away bad thoughts that did nothing to help and only made him feel worse._

_An unnatural chill crept through him and he shuddered at the familiar sensation of the Dementors flying overhead, filling his head with cold, bitter and horrible memories. They would soon pass, but it was still a horrible thing to experience and it wasn't made better by the fact that he was afraid and hurting, trapped in this stone room with only the threat of more hurting to keep him alert._

_He wondered what would happen the next time someone paid a visit? Who would be his next tormentor? Would they decide to break his bones or would they have come up with a more creative means to causing pain? _

_After all, it had only been two hours since the previous session, which had introduced his back to the sting of thin leather and cursed silver. The child shifted to get more comfortable, breathing a little easier now that the Dementor's had passed. A rattling sound caught his attention, faint but undeniably there and it had the boy flinching._

_Had he thought too soon? Which death eater would play with him now?_

_The rattling increased in volume then stopped. A shuffle of fabric then muttered words and suddenly the door was blasting inwards, splintered wood flying across the stone floor and the child let out a cry of horrified surprise._

_What was going on?_

_The dust settled and a figure entered, outlined by faint moonlight..._

_"Teddy?" A familiar voice whispered._

_The boys hair morphed into a white blond and his blue eyes widened in disbelief._

_"Draco!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Rationality of Acceptance<strong>

* * *

><p>George stood with his arms crossed as he stared at the bustling tea shop that was located between number 92 and 94, Diagon Alley, a dark frown pulling at his features and confusion in his eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the one side, a quiet huff escaping his lips and highly aware of the odd glances he was receiving from people doing their mid morning shopping, all packed together in groups and looking wary (something he hadn't seen since the war). However, there were more pressing matters and after walking almost twenty-five miles, he wasn't in the mood to think very hard.<p>

_It wasn't there._

He glanced at the tea shops quaint little sign, decorated in gaudy blue and yellow roses and thin green vines, and his frown deepened as he tried to ignore the sensation that something was wrong.

_Why wasn't it here?_

_Where was his shop?_

_Number 93, Diagon Alley_…That was where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was located, so why in the hell was there some stupid tea shop in its place? George didn't recall giving anyone permission to close down his shop (though business had been hard in the last few years) and he sure as hell hadn't been gone long enough for it to happen so quickly.

A jostle to his shoulder, jarred him from his thoughts and George looked around in surprise.

"Wha-"

"I'm so sorry." A pink-haired woman exclaimed, bending to fetch the package she had dropped. "I didn't see you there."

George blinked. _No way..._

"Uh."

"Is your clumsiness bothering people again Nym?"

And George blinked again._ Merlin's left nut..._

"You know it's never intentional Remus." The woman responded with a frustrated smile.

Remus Lupin laughed quietly, though his eyes retained a guarded expression and he kissed her forehead as her hair turned bright yellow, then turned his attention towards George. "Hello there Fred, I hope Nymphadora didn't bang you up too bad?"

"Uh, no?" George said. "I'm alright." _I think? _

"How are you doing after the memorial?" Tonks asked softly and George frowned. _I'm bloody confused, _he wanted to answer.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." The metamorphmagus then said swiftly, moving closer to Remus with sad eyes. "Losing your twin is not something you simply get over...or losing anyone for that matter." And Remus hugged her tighter, looking grave.

_I'm dead? No, focus George! Something weird is going on here...yeah no shit Sherlock Holmes, the dead are alive and kicking!_

_...and I'm arguing with myself._

"I'm fine." The redhead assured, deciding to play along. "It's never going to be easy but I'll manage...It's what -uh, George would have wanted."

_I sound like an idiot._

Remus and Tonks smiled.

"That's the spirit. The future is only lost when we give up." The werewolf murmured.

_Why did that sound like it meant more than moving on?_

"Well, now that we have wasted enough of your time, my wife and I won't keep you from your errands. Take care." Remus announced. "Besides, it's not safe to stay idle."

"See you later Fred and don't dally here too long. Your mother will have your head if you stay out the safe house too long." Tonks said and the couple walked off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus frowned as the left.

Fred smelt different. Not overly different, just a little, but enough for his wolf side to notice...and had the boy looked a bit more ragged than usual? The thought didn't bother him too much though for this was a dangerous time they lived in.

After all, you never knew when an attack would happen.

_Still, it was strange to see the teen out and about given his depression._

George waited until the couple had disappeared from view before turning and deciding it was high time he left Diagon Alley.

"Too bloody strange, that's what this is." He muttered as he walked and took the exit located in Knock Turn, avoiding the shifty looking wizards and stepping through to muggle London.

_I can't go on like this...Need to find out what the hell has happened, why the world has gone mental. Why the dead are suddenly alive...and why my ear has grown back? Body parts don't just regrow._

George was halfway down the sidewalk when something settled on his shoulder and made him jump halfway into the road and then have to jump away to avoid an angry motorist, black feathers flapping in his face and what were undeniably talons, digging into his shoulder, drawing blood.

"Merlin be damned bird." He shouted, once safe in a small alley. Sphinx was now perched on a trash can and looking affronted by the treatment. George was simply glad there were not too many people around to have seen the weird display.

The bird clicked his beak and extended a talon, looking impatient.

_Someone replied?_

George gently removed the rolled up parchment and wondered if he should open it. Sphinx clicked his beak again, ruffling his wings and the redhead figured that was probably a 'yes'. So he unrolled the message and read it carefully.

_'George,_

_Is it really you? If so, what was the name of the sweet you let Dudley get a hold of when you fetched me for the Quidditch World Cup and what body part did it affect...'_

Here, the message suddenly stopped as if someone had ripped the parchment away and a new, more elegant script took over.

_'George, this is Draco._

_Swipe some blood over the ruins at the end of this message. It will recognize you and activate a portkey that will bring you directly to us._

_There isn't time to explain and there are certain things you need to know. Be safe.'_

_Draco?_ He was here...

"What the hell?" George exclaimed then looked up at Sphinx. "Is this for real?"

The bird was silent. _Of course he would be. But this had to be true right? Besides, what else did he have?_

Four runes glowed slightly at the edge of the letter, just where Draco said they would be.

_Well..._

Taking blood from the talon marks in his shoulder, Sphinx not even looking the remotest bit apologetic, he spread it over the runes and watched as the blood turned blue. Then there was that sensation of something hooking his insides and...

Sphinx watched the redhead disappear then spread his wings and took flight. His duty had been done and now it was time for food before he returned to Master and companions.

* * *

><p>It was two days after Sphinx had arrived, bringing the letter supposedly written by George. Harry had written a reply, only to have it snatched away by Draco who smacked him on the head and asked what his training had been for if he wasn't going to use it properly.<p>

The blond had then proceeded to create a rune set that turned whatever object it was on, into a portkey was the correct blood activated it. He keyed George's blood signature into the rune, using a sample they kept with them in case of emergencies (extendable charms really were handy) and sent the letter off with the black falcon.

_Harry supposed Draco's idea was better and felt a little embarrassed for not thinking of it. At least this way, George would get here quickly and they would know it was definitely him. All they had to do now was wait and would be alerted once the portkey arrived._

In the meantime, Harry and Draco had gone back to taking turns traveling through the village and collecting information...and what they found didn't make any sense but accepting it was all they could do.

So far, they knew the date was June 1996 and not January 2003 as they remembered it.

They knew their bodies had been de-aged after a few tests and both twenty-three year olds were seventeen again while Teddy was only two. _Something they all agreed was rather annoying._

They knew they were dead, or so old copies of the 'Daily Vision' claimed and this was when they decided, maybe this was not their world? _What other explanation was there, other than all of them sharing some twisted dream-induced coma?_

"It is slightly logical." Draco had said when they discussed the matter. "The last thing we did was apparate out of a potentially unstable and magically volatile area. There is a reason the Department of Mysteries exists."

"Yeah, they are there to store all magic they can't explain or categorize." Harry grumbled in reply. _He hated that department and after years of thought, had come to his own conclusions about it_. "However, that's a good point. And we can't deny the facts being presented to us."

"It explains why Lucius Malfoy is alive..." Draco added, expression blank and Harry could only pat his shoulder, empathetic of his feelings. "It explains the death eaters."

_Things were going to be hard to deal with, given there was so much they did not know or understand, but they would learn and adapt...for they hadn't survived this long just to give up now._

They had then decided it was time to venture a bit further and after some truly genius glamor spells, Draco had made the first trek to Hogsmeade. He came back with a couple surprises.

...

_"Here Teddy. I got you a present."_

_The little boy had looked curiously into the offered cage and then his eyes had widened before looking at his cousin in disbelief._

_"Is that really..."_

_"Yip. I saw him and figured we could give the little guy a better home." Draco explained, eying the fluffy midget that passed for an owl and had in their world, belonged to Ronald Weasley. Teddy was turning to Harry with an excited smile._

_"Look Harry, its Pig!" _

_Draco had shrugged at Harry's inquiring gaze._

_"It's something to remind us of home."_

_..._

There were other things Draco discovered in Hogsmeade. Much more worrying things that made Harry wonder just what type of world they had trapped themselves in.

...

_"Hogsmeade is protected by a strangely high amount of wards." Draco murmured once Teddy fell asleep. "You can enter and leave as you please, but the protection spells on the buildings and the alerts they have, make me wonder what they are guarding themselves from."_

_"Did you have a look around the Hogwarts perimeter?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed._

_"Of course."_

_"Just checking." Harry replied with a frown. "What did you notice?"_

_He looked uncertain._

_"It's still Hogwarts but..."_

_"But?"_

_The blond rubbed his eyes wearily._

_"It's wards are even more intense than Hogsmeade and there were buildings that I have never seen before."_

_"Mmm. Next investigation Diagon Alley?"_

_Draco nodded and Harry got to his feet. _

_"Tomorrow then and I'll go this time."_

_..._

Harry smiled slightly at the sight of Teddy petting Pigwidgeon, the little owl just as excitable as the raven remembered.

_It's good Teddy is taking this so well. But then again, he hasn't had a very normal childhood._ Harry frowned. _Maybe once they were settled, they could live a normal life and Ted could grow up properly, given he had regressed in age._

_Maybe..._

"I'm going now." He announced and Draco nodded from his spot on the bed, where he was making notes in a familiar black, leather-bound book.

"Be careful."

"You be careful." Harry dutifully replied and gave Teddy a hug before making for the door, glamor's already set in place. A tingle suddenly shot through his arm and Harry saw one of his rune tattoos glow.

_The portkey was activated._

"Guess the trip to Diagon Alley will have to be delayed." Draco said, his own tattoo glowing slightly.

"Come on Ted. We have a guest to meet."

**-O-**

The trio stood amongst the waving grass and brightly coloured flowers upon the Pixie Plane and stared at the redhead making his way carefully up the hill towards them.

Once nearby, George let his blue eyes roam their faces, taking in the younger ages and altered appearances, wary stances, but noticing the things that he would know anywhere.

The unique rune tattoos from special studies, something only one other person shared but no longer lived. Notable scars that were not hidden behind a spell, like the werewolf scratches that ran along Draco's neck on the right hand side or the twisted cut on Harry's chin, running diagonal from the left corner of his mouth.

"It's really you?" He asked quietly. The little boy's hair changed, as though to answer the question, from plain brown to a bright turquoise and he sniffled back tears.

"Hi uncle George."

"The sweet we gave Dudley was a Ton-tongue toffee." The redhead smiled and the one teen seemed to blush while the other smirked.

"Force of habit." He mumbled then the glamor's dropped and George was looking at familiar bright green and sharp silver eyes.

"Good to see you're alright George." Draco said.

The relief the redhead felt, was palpable and then it transformed, as if every bit of frustration now had an excuse to explode.

"Either of you care to explain why I am a teenager again? Or maybe you would like to explain why I no longer own number 93 Diagon Alley? Better yet, maybe you can explain to me why I ran into a very much alive Remus and Tonks who thought I was my dead twin." George ranted while Draco and Harry stared. "…but the thing I would like to know first, is why I have two ears again?"

"This ear thing is really bothering him, isn't it?" Draco commented to which Harry just shrugged.

"I think it's because now all his ear related humour has lost its full potential." The raven replied, somewhat disturbed at the mention of Remus and his wife. "I mean, you can't really make fun of a gaping hole that's not there anymore."

"Hey! Stay focused you two." George yelled. "This is serious."

"We know." They both intoned. "We'll discuss it back in our room."

George sighed.

"Yeah, okay." He said, then braced himself when Teddy collided with his legs.

"I'm glad you're here." The little boy whispered tearfully and George swallowed the lump in his throat at the still-healing scars all over the boy's body. He lifted him up carefully.

"I'm glad to be here too, Teddy."

_And he was, he really was._

* * *

><p>"Really?" Remus asked as he stepped over the threshold of Grimmauld Place with his wife and Marlene McKinnon, having met the auburn-haired witch in the Leaky Cauldron after they had finished their business in Diagon Alley.<p>

"Yes, Lily was telling Dorcas and me all about it yesterday after the Memorial. Poor Sammy was so distraught and understandably so, since it was his first bit of accidental magic."

"James must be glad those teacups are gone." Nymphadora giggled. "Weren't they a gift from Lily's sister?"

"Yes." Remus laughed as he placed their shopping on the kitchen table, greeting the few people seated there for lunch. "I'm sure James is not the only one who is glad they're gone. Lily hated how garishly pink they were. Said it reminded her of Umbridge."

Marlene shivered.

"I don't blame her, that woman creeps me out."

"Reminds me of a fat toad." Nym said and changed her hair green as though to match.

"Hello dears." Molly Weasley greeted, plump face smiling warmly from where she was stirring a large pot of onion stew but her eyes a little red as though she had been crying recently. "How was Diagon Alley?"

"Tense as usual." Marlene replied as she sat beside Dahlia Allen and the rest shared resigned glances.

"Understandable." Dahlia replied in her usual no-nonsense tone before going back to the letter she had been reading.

"Did Fred get home safe?" Nymphadora asked and Molly frowned at the younger woman.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We met him in Diagon Alley-"

"What my lovely wife means is that her clumsiness almost disabled poor Fred." Remus interrupted with a teasing smile. "And we hope he got back safely."

Nymphadora scowled while Molly just looked more confused and a bit teary as she responded.

"Remus, Fred hasn't left his room since the m-memorial yesterday."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, glancing at his wife. "I am sure we spoke to him not even an hour ago."

"Fred! Come downstairs please." Molly called, using a 'Sonoros' charm to amplify her voice. "We'll find out now, but I'm quite certain he hasn't left all day. Ginny had to take his breakfast up to him this morning and Arthur had a talk with him before he went to work. Besides, the children know to ask permission before they leave a safe house and to always go in groups."

_Something was wrong. _Remus thought.

"Maybe the boy snuck out." Marlene said. "Getting back to the way he was before George's death."

Molly stiffened and Remus considered the thought.

_Might explain why Fred was so jumpy when they spoke?_

It took a few moments until Fred Weasley was entering the kitchen, looking sleep ruffled and joined by his younger brother Ron.

"He was sleeping." The younger redhead explained.

"You called?" Fred asked. Remus stared at the redhead, his expression blank and his mind racing. H_e smelt different, the way the wolf remembered Fred should smell._

"Freddy, did you leave the house at all today?" Molly asked, her tone stern. "And you better not lie to me."

Fred looked confused.

"No mum, I've been in my room." He said, sounding weary. "What reason do I have to leave my room anyway?"

"Then who did we speak to?" Nymphadora asked, eyes wide. "It was Fred, wasn't it Remus?"

Remus stepped closer to Fred and let the boys scent surround him. _It was different_. _Not like the other Fred_.

"Um, you alright there Remus?" The redheaded teen asked, looking worried. "I swear I never left the house today."

"I even had to wake him up when mum called." Ron added.

"Molly, I think you best call Albus." Remus announced slowly. "Set up a meeting. Nym, contact you mother and Godric's Hollow. Marlene, you notify Longbottom Manor and the Greengrass Family. Dahlia can handle Hogsmeade and Westcliffe."

"Everyone, or just a few representatives?" Dahlia asked, noting the urgency in Remus's voice and standing.

"A few. I don't want to cause alarm if it's just paranoia." Remus answered, absently wondering where Sirius would be now. His friend had been understandably distraught since the Memorial and that made him unpredictable.

Dahlia nodded and left with Marlene while Molly had already left with her sons and Nym.

Remus took a seat at the table, skin crawling with slight agitation at his minds revelation, while he also sent off a patronus for Sirius.

He and the wolf had confirmed that strange feeling, the one he had brushed off as nothing to worry about. They knew for sure, that the person in Diagon Alley, the boy with red hair and freckles that looked like Fred Weasley but did not smell like Fred Weasley...had not been Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p>With a shaky hand, Sirius Black refilled his shot glass with fire whiskey and drank it in seconds.<p>

His eighth one if Regulas was counting correctly, ever since he had entered and found his brother this way.

"Remember that time when he was six and found that baby hawk at the park and begged for hours if he could keep it?"

Regulas nodded. "I remember."

"Said he would fix up its broken wing and would name it after a star and would protect it."

"And we said no because it wasn't going to survive because of the injuries that couldn't be seen." Regulas said.

Sirius knocked back another shot and proceeded to refill the glass.

"It felt like a life time before he stopped crying and actually listened to why we said no." Sirius murmured, eyes glazed. "I remember him then suddenly deciding that he wanted to become a Healer, and would be the best so that he could heal every injury."

"And that dream stayed with him." Regulas smiled slightly and Sirius laughed, but the sound was hollow.

"Up until he was murdered." He rasped, swigging back the next shot. "Dreams gone in an instant."

Regulas stopped his older brother from pouring another and met his gaze evenly.

"It's still going to hurt in the morning."

"I know." Sirius whispered and looked away. "I just...I just want it to stop hurting now."

Regulas placed the whiskey on the far side of the table and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this." And the older Black snorted, expression bitter.

"Isn't that what they all say? The same pathetic line of comfort everyone uses." He growled, standing up. "Don't be sad Fred, your twin wouldn't want you to be sad. Don't cry Hannah, your parents died for a good cause! D-don't worry Sirius, Draco went out like a man!"

Sirius brushed his brothers' hand away angrily.

"Well, thanks to the death eaters and that twisted freak that lords over them, people like me and you, or anyone who has lost someone to this war, will never know what their loved ones think or how they would want us to feel."

Regulas stared at his brother, eyes wide in surprise. Apart from the drinking and the occasional reminiscing, Sirius hadn't talked much about the death of his adopted son since it had happened exactly one year ago.

"I'm sorry Reg, I just, I don't..." Sirius broke off looking tired and unsure. "Remus and Nymphadora stopped by last night with Cynthia. Then James was here earlier and we were talking about Harry and how he would've been seventeen, just like Draco and..."

"It's okay Sirius. No need to explain." Regulas interrupted. "I miss him too."

Sirius wiped his eyes and sighed as he put the fire whiskey away.

"Some father I turned out to be."

"You were a great father." Regulas snapped. "And Draco was proud of you."

Sirius nodded.

"I suppose deep down I know that...I just wish he was here."

A sudden pulse of silver light, stopped Regulas from replying as the image of a round sphere shone in the small kitchen.

"Order is calling a meeting at Grimmauld Place." Remus Lupins voice announced. "Starts in five minutes."

"About what?" Regulas asked with a frown.

But the patronus had already vanished.

"What?" Sirius asked and the younger Black just shook his head and grabbed his traveling cloak.

"I guess we shall have to attend if we want to find out what's going on." he said, throwing powder and saying 'Number twelve Grimmauld Place' before stepping into a swirl of green flames.

"Oi, wait up." Sirius yelled and followed his brother into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Story will go through a mass edit soon, just to clear up any confusion or neaten plot devices.


	5. Rituals and Reasoning

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, this chapter almost killed me. Now I introduce how our pack of four, dimension traveled. I know its cliche and probably has a few holes in the explanation, and has been done before, but it suited where this story will head and hopefully I made it as interesting as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>Three cloaked and hooded figures exited the Leaky Cauldron to begin carefully making their way through the desolate, debris-covered streets of Diagon Alley. Having seen numerous battles and its own fair share of slaughter, the ruined, stained and somewhat ghostly state of this once bright and busy passage, was more than understandable.<em>_

__From behind the safety of boarded windows and barely visible wards, wary eyes tracked their every movement.__

__"We have an audience again." The tallest figure murmured softly as blue eyes trailed over the many ramshackle buildings, a vast difference from their formerly wonderful and well cared for condition. A sudden breeze passed by, ruffling his hood and revealing messy ginger hair that glinted gold in the late afternoon sunlight.__

__"What did you expect?" The second figure asked quietly, glancing at his companion in the process to expose silver eyes. "Barely anyone travels through here these days and only those daring, or desperate enough, even think of retrieving gold from the bank."__

__"I truly didn't think there were still people willing to live here, especially after what happened last year." The third whispered softly, green eyes dark.__

__"It's their home." The blue-eyed figure answered. "It's only natural for them to remain somewhere they consider safe, even when bad things have marred that security. Even I spend most of time here...Got to keep the shop going."__

__The blond used the moment of silence that followed, to whistle sharply, a sound that resonated around them. Seconds later, a shrill cry responded as a falcon swooped from the sky to land on the figures right shoulder.__

__"I don't like that bird." The redhead muttered.__

__"Sphinx spotted someone up ahead." The blond informed his friends smoothly ignoring the redhead. "I'm going to presume a goblin is already waiting for us…Speedy little bunch, aren't they?"__

__"There won't be any trouble if they value their existence." The raven hissed in a tone that held a dangerous edge. "Nothing else has worked and I'm out of options unless you know something I don't. We need that sword."__

__An archaic building loomed before them, every inch of it scarred in some way yet still somehow maintaining its ominous, noble presence. The two figures ascended the marble staircase and approached a small, unremarkable-looking creature, standing near their entrance. His cold, black eyes glittered with undisguised loathing and assessed them warily.__

__"We were expecting your arrival." He then announced in harsh, gravely tones.__

__"Oh, your species has suddenly become clairvoyant, has it?" The blond bit out before going silent when his partner glanced at him sharply.__

__"We have added to our security since the battle that almost tore down these walls." The goblin stated coldly. "Detection charms told us someone was coming, though we were unsure of whom it was."__

__"Well, now you know."__

__"Indeed." Black eyes regarded them in distaste. "My name is Krugbit and I have been tasked with questioning your intentions within our domain."__

__"We wish an audience with the goblin named Thornclaw, cousin to Griphook and our intention is none of your concern."__

__"Our time is also rather limited." The blond then added smoothly.__

__"Given past events, you understand if I don't welcome you with open arms." Krugbit said with a sneer, not once having lost his impassive mask. "Or allow you access to the area beyond. As it is, your reasoning is not clear enough."__

__The tension that rose was highly palpable and the blond figure held his breath, waiting for the snap that had been long overdue. He rather pitied anyone that dared to stand in his friend's way once the false calm had blown away.__

__The green-eyed figure threw back his hood to reveal disheveled raven hair and barely visible beneath it, a lightning-shaped scar. The blond copied the action with an inaudible sigh, while running a hand through his locks while the redhead shrugged and mimicked the action.__

__"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy…" Krugbit stated, almost looking as if he wanted to roll his eyes.__

__"Actually, it's Black now and has been for quite a while, since I was disowned by my lunatic of a father." Draco interjected casually. "Nicest thing the bastard ever did for me."__

__"We wish to pass." Harry added calmly.__

__"Without any drama." George teased, though the humor was brief in his eyes.__

__"No." Krugbit said with a tone of finality and Harry took a step forward, Draco and George flanking him.__

__"Mr. Potter, if you think threatening me is going to help then you are sadly-"__

__"Shut it because I truly do not have the time to listen to you prattle on." Harry interrupted coldly, his green eyes glinting fiercely. "At this very second, a five year old boy is most likely being tortured by all manners of evil, after watching his grandmother lose her entire being to the monster Voldemort has become. Compared to that, I couldn't give a shit about what you or your brethren feel, in regards to my friends and me or what we have done. There are more important things then what's yours or mine."__

_"___Let's not forget how we sacrificed just as much to protect this bank not too long ago." Draco muttered.__

__The raven took another step forward and the goblin could not help his cringe at the powerful emotion radiating from the young wizard.__

__"So let us pass or I will be inclined to make you."__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Rituals and Reasoning<strong>

* * *

><p>Black velvet swept across the lush carpets of Riddle Manor's study, the owner of said coat, treading a steady path through the room while his partner watched on with an air of irritation.<p>

"Are you sure your mind isn't exaggerating what you saw, Lucius? Stress has been known to cause mild hallucinations." Josiah Nott asked, swishing about the last dregs of his whiskey as he surveyed his long-time friend and business partner over the brim of the glass. "I mean, we have been busy as of late and it was a bit of a surprise to have intruders so close to the perimeter…and with that ridiculous memorial the other day, I can understand a bit of…confusion."

The events that had caused much excitement within the domain of their brotherhood these last few days, were certainly mysterious and quite strange. No one, not even their illustrious Lord, could determine how the strangers had got so close to the Manor without a hint of anyone knowing until they were within metres of the final border. Such a feat was worrying and even though the Lord hid his discomfort well, even he was not without apprehension.

And then there was the death of Teleia.

"Tell me Nott, how does one imagine the face of their seed, visibly alive even though you know them to have died by your very hand?" Lucius Malfoy inquired coldly, his lips curled into a dreadful sneer and barely a pause in strides up and down the room. "How can you know what I talk about when your spawn still draws breath within the grace of the almighty Dumbledore's presence at this very moment?"

Josiah Nott's dark eyes narrowed at the reminder of his own son's dishonorable preference in this war and he set his glass down abruptly.

"Tread carefully Malfoy." He uttered softly. "It is not my fault that you got the opportunity to end your bastard's shameful existence while I still suffer mine, and certainly not my fault that you supposedly believe you saw the boy alive and well…Have you grown weak? I thought your disposition much stronger than to feel guilt over one abominations appropriate end?"

Lucius cursed and ceased his movements.

"Never. But that does not explain these intruders nor the ones uncanny likeness to Draco's visage!" He exclaimed angrily before taking a seat. "You viewed my memory, surely you can see the resemblance despite that clever glamor? Do I not have cause to be wary?"

Josiah Nott sat back quietly and thought over the question.

It was true that the young man he saw in Lucius's memory of the fight, held some resemblance to the former Malfoy heir, but with that blatant misdirection the group's glamor gave off, it was hard to tell exactly.

Of course, using a glamor itself was suspicious so one would naturally assume the strangers wished their identities unknown and with an illusion of such high caliber utilized, the secret was most likely so great that they felt the extreme security necessary.

What would be worth hiding so securely?

Nott sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily.

It had been considered that the strangers were a smaller group aligned to the rebellion and maybe their mission had gone astray (whatever they had hoped to achieve with so few anyhow), but the Lord had quickly dismissed such a notion given the small child briefly noticed in their company when memories were submitted to be reviewed.

"Perhaps the Lord is right in assuming we have some neutral party to consider?" He finally answered, glancing up at Lucius briefly. "An unknown variable…after all, from what we saw, they held no fear in seeing us yet were confused as though they had not ended up where they were supposed to be, and yet despite that, had defended themselves to a conceivable threat and even killed Morton however accidentally that may have been."

Lucius nodded absently.

"Maybe…"

Josiah Nott rolled his eyes and stood to leave, tired of his friend's constant worrying which was making no headway.

"If you need me, I'll be in the yard helping Macnair and Goyle finish the preparations for tonight's raid." He announced and left the blond man to his thoughts.

Lucius barely acknowledged Nott's exit and instead resumed the track his thoughts had continued upon all morning.

…_thoughts of eyes that had shown a brief hint of horror and denial before disappearing._

Lucius shook his head.

"Nott may have a point…"

The blond ceased his pacing and breathed in deeply as though to refresh his mind, then poured his own whiskey. Lifting the glass to his lips, he paused briefly, taking in the liquors unique scent.

_Such familiar eyes and that wand…Hadn't Draco also owned such a wand?_

"I'm going senile in my old age…" Lucius muttered sourly and downed the contents of his glass in one go, depositing the glass and leaving the room hurriedly.

_Draco was dead…he'd made sure of that._

* * *

><p>"So you really think we've all been brought to an alternate dimension?" George Weasley repeated for what felt like the hundredth time since they had returned to Greystone Village (which looked completely different from the one he knew) and even when his mind had already added up the facts and came to the resulting conclusion.<p>

Draco ran a hand through his already overly disheveled blond hair and threw the redhead a mildly exasperated glare.

"Yes George that is the assumption of our discoveries and no matter how many times you ask, I don't think our answer is going to change even though we may want it to."

George frowned, looking mildly affronted.

"I was only asking." He huffed and turned to where Harry sat with toddler Teddy (which was going to take some time getting used to), busy applying clean bandages to the boys wounds. George stared at the marks on the small child before forcing his concentration back on Draco, who had pulled out a roll of parchment and what seemed to be a stack of newspapers.

"This is a list of all the differences we have noticed since waking up in Little Hangleton, along with the additions of your arrival and incidents." Draco said, handing the redhead the parchment while placing the newspapers on the table between them. "The newspapers contain certain events among other things that show a skewed time line to what we know of our lives."

George skimmed through the list in his hands, eyes widening as he progressed down the list from facts that seemed innocent enough to more severe information that couldn't be possible despite having had all this explained to him already in detail without the sources to prove it.

_Little Hangleton intact despite battle and previous destruction from fiendfyre_

_Wands and other personal items missing, such as Hallows, but they still had generic items like potions and their Notebooks._

_De-aged appearances._

_Lucius Malfoy potentially alive. Along with possibly several other Death Eaters._

_George's ear mysteriously regrown._

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes gone._

_Remus and Nymphadora alive. Believe George to be Fred._

There were further additions to the list such as the newspaper references both Draco and Harry had made listing other facts about their situation such as Dumbledore and numerous other faces being alive, battles they had never heard of before, political movements and great tragedies, Voldemort alive and potentially a bigger problem than the one they had known…and finally, their deaths.

_Their deaths…_

Draco pulled certain newspapers from the stack as though he knew what George was thinking.

"When we realized this may be an alternate world, we started trying to find out how it happened or why. Harry and I researched the Halloween when he died and when we discovered the difference between facts, decided to research all our lives as much as we could through our limited resources." Draco said quietly, his eyes darkening. "It wasn't too hard considering we're all in the news."

George put down the list and picked up one of the papers.

"That's mine. Apparently my father killed my mother when I was two for trying to divorce him, luckily he was apprehended before he could cover it up. I was adopted by Sirius Black and his wife Cynthia who is unable to have children." Draco said in a detached manner, still not quite sure how to think of that. In their world, he had never known Sirius and unfortunately never got the chance to know him considering his sudden death at the hands of his aunt Bellatrix but the brief memories he had received from Harry's own recollections, helped to understand that the man would have been worth knowing. "This world's Draco died last year June in a death eater raid at Hogsmeade along with your counterpart and a few other students."

Draco shifted uncomfortably knowing Harry was listening and making sure Teddy didn't catch any of the conversation. He added softly.

"Lucius supposedly decapitated me…slowly." Which in a sense was ironic considering the send-off he had given the man years ago.

George blinked, unsure of how to respond and then read through the obituary dedicated to the event that apparently took his life and the blonde's, reading the follow up articles on how students fought the death eaters despite the odds, just to stand up to such tyranny that was plaguing the world and threatening their freedom.

_He had died defending two younger students. All things considered, he didn't know a better way to go…and at least it had been quick._

"What about Harry and Ted?"

Draco pulled out three specific papers and spread them across the table, before pointing to each in turn.

"This one details an attempt on the Potters house when Harry was first born but the Order responded quickly and there were no severe consequences thus no betrayal from Pettigrew and no apparent Boy-Who-Lived. Then, the Potters went into hiding for a while but in a raid at Diagon Alley just two years later, toddler Harry was killed in stray fire." Draco said softly. "And Teddy…"

Draco glanced at the little boy who was giggling at whatever Harry had just told him while they read through a book.

"He never survived the birth."

George sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

_Teddy hadn't survived…No wonder Tonks looked so sad when she mentioned losing loved ones._

George glanced through the newspapers, strangely awed by how two similar worlds could be so different. An almost mirror world yet with slight variations in certain events. Just the fact that Teddy had died in this world while surviving the blood poisoning in theirs, was sign enough of the differences.

"What else?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his shoulder which was still sore from their initial introduction to the world.

"I only have theories and observations to go on, but if you think about it, we're all the same age as what our counterparts would be now if they were still alive."

George frowned.

"So what, we replaced them in this universe?"

"It seems that way." Draco answered with a nonchalant look that usually meant he was disturbed by something or trying to hide his real emotions.

"This is so messed up…" George whispered and leaned back in his chair, meeting Draco's blank silver eyes with his own face etched in disbelief. "It could still be a dream right?"

"It's one messed up dream then." Draco muttered.

They fell silent as Harry joined them at the table while Teddy was apparently taking a nap.

"He's sleeping a lot." Draco said and Harry sighed.

"Reverting back to two might do that to you." The raven replied with a wry smile. "His body is adjusting to drastic change and let's face it, when he was that age before, it was all he ever did."

"So we're really going with this theory?" George asked, almost needing it to be confirmed aloud. "That we've replaced this world's versions of us and living among ghosts of people we used to know?"

Harry and Draco exchanged glances before shrugging.

"What else can we do?" Draco asked. "Drive ourselves crazy with all the inconsistencies that don't match up to our world or our memories? No, that will get us nowhere and in the end, it's the simplest solution."

"Alright." George conceded, tapping his fingers upon the table while staring at an article of Hogsmeade in ruins. "So next question; if this is an alternate world, how the hell did we get here?"

Harry laughed, the sound sharp.

"Well, it wasn't accidental, that's for sure seeing as how you and Sphinx showed up a day or so after us." He said. "Our first thought was that the magical build up during our skirmish into Little Hangleton, reacted badly to the apparition but then how would that explain your appearance?"

"It doesn't." Draco concluded. "Which means someone or something brought us here and that means they want something."

The trio mulled over that thought and though they each had their own opinions, the general consensus was not good if they had been summoned to fulfil someone's own agenda.

"So what next?" George asked, putting away the papers.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances and smirked slightly.

"We need our wands back obviously." Harry answered. "So I guess we're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It took under two hours to gather together all the main representatives from the surrounding bases and some key Order members that could be spared from current assignments. Grimmauld Place became a hive of activity as space was made and chairs conjured to seat the people attending the hastily set up meeting.<p>

Remus stood aside in silence while all this went on around him, silently mulling over the information he would soon have to reveal and the theories he had come up with in the meantime.

"You're frowning too much again." A soft voice said and Remus chuckled as he looked up to meet the brilliant green eyes of Lily Potter.

"Sorry, can't seem to help it these last few days."

The redhead shook her head exasperatedly and patted his shoulder.

"And here I thought I had broken you of such a tiresome habit." She said.

"What habit may that be?" A new voice asked and soon they were joined by James, Lily's husband and Remus's long-time friend. "Has Moony finally realized that more than four hours in the library is unhealthy?"

Lily rolled her eyes and Remus laughed.

"Only you would think that's a bad habit." He teased. "You're both here for the meeting?"

"Dumbledore thought it best." James answered as he linked arms with his wife who was watching more people arrive and enter the kitchen. "And with the children all at Hogwarts with Tonks, we didn't think it would cause too much trouble if we both came. Besides, we've been hoping to see Neville and check up on him."

"Is Sirius coming too?" Lily asked with a sudden worried frown. "Cynthia says he didn't look good when she left him yesterday and we haven't heard from Regulas."

Remus shrugged.

"I did send him a patronus so hopefully he'll show."

James sighed.

"Yeah, it isn't good that he's shutting himself away so much."

"Hey, everyone's almost here." A man with red hair called out as he passed. "Best get in so we're ready."

"We'll be there now Arthur, thanks." Lily replied and turned to the two men beside her. "Well, let's get this over with so we can get going."

Remus took a calming breath and followed his friends into the kitchen which functioned as the Order's smaller place of meeting and took a seat amongst the gathering.

Apart from Lily, James and Arthur Weasley, a few others had been summoned to attend along with those who had already been present when Remus made his discovery.

Marlene McKinnon was sitting with Augusta Longbottom and Patrick Greengrass while Dahlia was seated with Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks and Gideon Prewett. Across from them was Molly Weasley who was perched next to her husband Arthur along with their two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie.

Sirius and Regulas had arrived at the last minute along with Peter (who was looking more pale than usual) and Kingsley Shacklebolt while next to them sat Dorcas Meadowes and Elisabet Fennow.

Finishing off their group, was Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Devashnee Patil, Ted Tonks and Albus Dumbledore.

Remus knew more would have attended if possible, but lately, meeting were held with sparse attendance so that they were never taken by surprise and still ensured that the information spread to the appropriate people.

"Well, now that everyone accounted for is here." Dumbledore began softly and the room quickly quieted down. "Let's get this meeting underway. Remus, if you please could share your discovery with us?"

Remus stood and cleared his throat, shifting slightly when all eyes focused on him. He had never liked talking to a group and vaguely wished that Nym was here instead of at Hogwarts. He could have used her calming presence.

"Well, Nym and I were in Diagon Alley today and during our visit we encountered who we thought was Fred Weasley at the time."

There was a small murmur of noise and Remus wondered if they were already forming their own ideas of where this was going. He continued.

"When we got back to Grimmauld Place, it was discovered that Fred had not left the house all day and…" Here Remus hesitated slightly, for he had never and till this day still was not very comfortable talking about the extra sense he had as a werewolf.

"Go on Remus." Dumbledore encouraged softly and the other man smiled before resuming his explanation.

"As you know, each person possesses their own unique sent, which I as a werewolf can pick up on, and while the Fred I met in Diagon Alley smelt like Fred at the time despite my thinking his scent a bit different, upon seeing the Fred here in Grimmauld Place, I realized that the person we had spoken to had not been Fred at all."

"Then who was it?" Augusta Longbottom demanded. She was tired and so far, this meeting seemed as pointless as the last few they had been called to attend. All she wanted was to check on Neville and then get back to her manor, where the list of duties to attend, never seemed to end.

"I have a theory, mind you it's only that, a theory." Remus said. "That the person in Diagon Alley was using polyjuice potion with either Fred…or possibly George's hair. That's the only reason why I can think of the scent being off and having an identical copy of Fred somewhere, where he actually wasn't."

Molly buried her face in her hands and Arthur patted her shoulder sadly while they garnered a few sympathetic looks.

"Are you trying to imply that those Death Eaters are disguising themselves as deceased loved one?" Elisabet shouted, eyes wide. A few seated at the table cried in dismay at the idea while Molly's sniffles turned into soft sobs.

"And are we sure that Fred Weasley was home the entire day?" Patrick Greengrass asked curiously in an attempt install some calm to the quickly escalating tension. "Could he not have been in Diagon Alley and your nose not mistaken?"

"Remus isn't ever wrong about these things." Sirius snapped out shortly, the dark marks under his eyes a clear sign of his sleeping problems and the weary hoarseness in his voice only making his rough tone more so than usual.

Remus sent his friend a gratified smile but wasn't offended. Patrick was usually forward and candid, though Sirius had never really taken well to anyone ever implying anything at fault with his friends.

"Yes." Bill Weasley answered. "Fred was here the entire time and I'll submit memories for an alibi if needed."

"We've been keeping hour to hour checks on him for the last few months." Charlie added, his burly arms crossed.

It went unsaid that the reason that kept those checks, was because Fred had been suffering severe depression since his twin had died and people were afraid he might harm himself if they weren't careful.

"It's not possible to use hair taken from a deceased donor in polyjuice." Severus said, taking the lull in talk to voice his opinion even if he'd rather not be here. As usual though, Albus could be quite irritating in his attempts to make sure he attended meetings and 'contribute' to the effort.

"Severus is right." Lily said, forehead creased in thought. "If the person you met in Diagon Alley wasn't Fred, then whoever it was couldn't have been using polyjuice unless the hair was either from Fred himself or if said hair came from George, had been used prior to his death. If that theory is the case, then we might have a serious problem."

The occupants of the kitchen shifted uneasily and a few exchanged whispered comments.

"Could it have been a glamor instead or a shape changing rune?" James asked and glanced around.

"Maybe." Dorcas murmured, rubbing her slender fingers together before glancing at Devashnee Patil. "What do you think Deva?"

The Indian woman shrugged. With a mastery in Ancient Runes, she was the most likely person to ask.

"It's possible but for someone to have pulled off that kind of effect and even copy a scent, the glamor or runes used would have to be some serious magic." She said quietly, dark eyes reflective as she considered the idea. "Even then, glamor's are not full proof and I don't think Remus's nose would have been fooled by something like that. Then there's the fact that for a rune to be used to accomplish the effects described, fresh blood would probably be needed similar to a polyjuice potion."

"Each option has its pros and cons." Kingsly said, his voice a low rumble.

"I have heard of no such implementations." Regulas suddenly said. As the only known spy (or at least, to the Order) within Voldemort's ranks, he had more knowledge than most of the snakes inner thoughts. "Of course, I may be wrong given the Dark Lord does not share all his plans with every individual, but to date, I don't think there has been any members of his army masquerading as any of the dead. I do not see how such a feat would benefit him."

"It's a terrifying thought." Dumbledore spoke up, half-moon glasses slipping slightly down his nose as he stared at the kitchen table. "There have been other strange occurrences that I have noted along with young Mr. Black here and that is partly why Remus's discovery has me so worried. If it's not Riddle and not Death Eaters walking around in disguises, then that means we have some unknown variables…an unknown group that recently made an appearance in Little Hangleton and could now possibly be who Remus encountered in Diagon Alley."

"A group Professor?" Marlene asked after a moment's silence. "I thought Remus only encountered one potentially unknown person?"

Albus glanced at Regulas, who sighed before speaking. He had hoped to share this information with Sirius before everyone found out, but he supposed now would have to do, especially given the mysteries surrounding these continuous strange happenings.

"Yesterday, one of Little Hangleton's inner wards were breached and upon inspection a group of three were discovered. During their escape, Teleia Morton was slain. In a briefing after the skirmish, we were told to submit memories to see if anything could be discovered about them."

Regulas closed his eyes before continuing, acutely aware of all the eyes focused on him and his every word, and knowing what he implied next would hurt Sirius greatly.

"The individuals were found to be two young adults, possibly late teens and a small child no more than three or four. All of them were very heavily hidden beneath a glamor that none of us could recognize…while their appearances and the glamor hid any notable features, Lucius Malfoy seemed adamant that one of them looked l-like Draco…"

"What!" Sirius hissed, standing up so quickly that his chair upended. Startled gasps and anguished cries traveled through the room and Lily rose to put a hand on the older Black's shoulder, hurriedly whispering soft comforting words to him.

"Settle down." Dumbledore said and slowly, the room quieted to a murmur. "We will achieve nothing by letting out hurt and anger cloud our judgement, no matter how entitled to those emotions we may be."

Sirius sat down again along with Lily, who still had her hand on his shoulder as though he may flee the room any second.

"Albus, what can this all possibly mean?" Minerva asked and the old wizard sighed heavily.

A knock on the kitchen door had them pausing and glancing up to see Fred Weasley enter with a vial in his hand and looking rather stricken.

Molly Weasley stood and rushed over to her child.

"Freddie, sweetheart, you don't have to be here." She said while fussing over him while he looked around the room and eventually met Remus's gaze, ignoring everyone else.

"I viewed your memory." He murmured and raised the vial as if to prove it.

"I gave my memory for Fred to view, to see if he might notice anything about the scene that others might not." Remus said when he saw the curious looks the boy was getting.

"It's George but he's different." The young adult suddenly blurted out and his body began trembling. "It's George but how…I don't know…"

Arthur joined his wife.

"It's alright Fred, let's get you back to bed." He said softly.

"No." Fred backed away from his parents much to their surprise and turned to Remus.

"It's George, you have to believe me." He insisted. "I mean, he's got scars I've never seen before and holds himself different but it's definitely my twin."

"Poor dear…" Someone whispered and Fred stiffened.

"I'm not crazy or naïve." He whispered harshly and turning to face the Order. "I know my brother died, but I'm telling you, that person Remus met was also George Weasley…just different."

Fred seemed to deflate and his eyes closed as he then turned and all but fled from the room.

"Well that was altogether confusing and unhelpful." Severus sneered.

"No one asked you." Sirius muttered.

"I must agree with Snape." Moody said, magical eye gleaming as it moved. "Weasley is still understandably muddled over his brother's death, so any information he gives us can be seen as biased and inconclusive."

Molly excused herself to go after her son while Arthur closed the door and returned to his place at the table.

"Where does this leave us?" Gideon Prewett asked after an uncomfortable silence. "Has the meeting done anything but create confusion?"

"Indeed, a good question Mr. Prewett." Dumbledore answered and the kitchens occupants focused their attention on their wise Leader.

"It is safe to say that the person Remus and Nymphadora encountered in Diagon Alley, was not the George Weasley we all knew and worked with. However, whether this person is in disguise through some means or is something else entirely, we cannot seem to agree and have no further evidence to pursue such a theory."

"So what do we do?" Dahlia Allen asked.

"We will have to be patient for now, as hard as that may be considering how grave this could be if they are in fact Death Eaters in disguise." Dumbledore said, raising his hands when murmurs of outrage started and quieting them instantly. "I do ask you all spread the word to be cautious and hope you will all be wary of strange happenings until we know more about this matter and the matter concerning Little Hangleton."

* * *

><p>Sparing the kitchen a concerned glance as she entered Grimmauld Place and watched Fred go inside, Hermione Granger was for once relieved that Order was having a meeting for certain individuals only. Usually she, along with the rest of her generation, were quite vocal in the adult's attempts to censure certain information (no matter how much they felt it was necessary) but given the events this last week, she had other things to worry about other than a lack of knowledge.<p>

Ascending the stairs two at a time, she was soon on the first landing where the room she usually shared with Ginny Weasley was located and quickly entered, closing the door behind her and renewing the privacy charms.

"We didn't think you'd be able to come." Ginny called in greeting from the foot of her bed, while Luna Lovegood sat perched near the top and both Neville and Ronald occupied the bed opposite them.

"It wasn't easy, but I think your mother took pity on me when I told her how I slept better when you all were near."

Hermione then took a seat in between her boyfriend of now just over a year and her very first friend Neville before breathing in deeply and deciding the sooner they confronted their issue, the sooner they could decide how to proceed.

Luna, in the time it took Hermione to get settled, had already propped a shabby-looking mirror against a stack of books on Ginny's bedside table while Neville pulled out a roll of parchment and spread it out on the floor so they could all see.

"Let's call the others, shall we?" Hermione asked once they were ready.

"Evangeline Prewett." Luna called into the glass and soon a face replaced Luna's solemn reflection.

"_Hi." _The redhead more commonly known as Eva, greeted with a brief smile that barely touched her blue eyes while she glanced briefly to the side. _"Bryony and I tried to get the others to join, but security is stricter than normal if you can believe that and they have duties to attend to tonight with the lack of available hands."_

In the mirrors reflection, the eldest Potter took a seat next to Eva and snorted softly, her hazel eyes flashing angrily.

"_Just another pointless meeting if you ask my opinion."_

"I heard it was serious." Neville muttered quietly and avoided meeting anyone's eyes, especially one girl in particular. "Something has the Order in a tizzy even though they're trying to downplay how agitated they really are."

"Don't stress mate." Ron reassured his friend while patting Hermione's tense shoulders. "We would get told if it was truly important."

"_Yeah."_ Bryony snorted, a dark edge to her mocking tone though a deep sadness reflected the fact that she knew Neville was ignoring her but couldn't find a way to get him to stop. It didn't help that he barely came to Hogwarts these days. _"The same way they told us about the missing Ministry workers last month or the way they kept us in the loop about some Muggle Hunters that caught those innocent families in Kent."_

"They're trying Bree." Ron countered softly, wondering not for the first time how he had changed so vastly to be the one who had to reassure everyone, instead of them having to reassure him. "Things are getting worse and I think they're starting to lose hope, but isn't that why we decided to attempt this in the first place?"

"Ronald's right." Luna stated quietly, gently touching the black feather earing she wore in one ear, which contrasted so greatly with the delicate silver teardrop she wore in the other. She appeared more distracted than usual, but no one had the heart to force her concentration and were happy with whatever she was able to provide.

"Let's proceed shall we?" Ginny then asked briskly. "I'd rather have answers ready if things have really gone as bad as we feared they would with our little endeavor."

Neville sighed and sat forward, pulling out his wand as he did so and pointing at the parchment on the floor. A muttered password and soon the parchment was no longer blank and covered in strange designs and images.

Hermione then used her wand to tap the designs so that they glowed and formed a 3D hologram of their project, a unique and nifty technique she had designed in school some years back in order to view work or ideas from multiple angles similar to a model scale used when designing stage props or structures, only with magic.

"The ritual was simple yet in no way to be take too lightly…_Give unto the Heavens thee blood and sacrifice and the Heavens shall answer your truest wish. Do not let your thoughts or heart stray and what you seek shall appear if your sacrifice be deemed worthy_." Hermione recited glancing at each of the group as she did so.

It seemed as though a lifetime had passed since they had first come across the ritual as young teens. Back then, it had been a fanciful idea to wish for your heart's greatest desire and they had only kept the ritual as a memento of fonder memories and daydreams of possibilities that would never be reached through such uncertain means.

For the ritual was specific in its requirements to succeed and failure would mean a loss of whatever you offered as a sacrifice but with no gain of your wish. If they had succeeded, then no sacrifice would be needed and their wish would have come true.

As it was, they were unsure of the outcome.

"_Yes Hermione, we know that and we followed every order to the letter."_ Bryony sighed, the mirror giving her sombre words a slight echo.

"The potion took months and some of those ingredients were rare and hard to get." Neville asked. "Are we sure it wasn't the potion that went wrong?"

Hermione and Ginny's eyes narrowed, as they had been assigned that particular side of the project and neither liked to hear their potion abilities critiqued, though each girl had understandably evaluated the possibility of it being the cause, both were that sure of their prowess that the idea was insulting.

Neville lifted his hands in surrender and shrugged. This was their first meeting in person and anything could be presumed during their letter correspondence.

"Just making sure." He had to avoid meeting Bryony's eyes when he heard her chuckle quietly.

"What about the runes?" Ron asked, tilting the hologram with a brief wand wave and eying the symbols critically. "Did we smudge any of them? Can any of you remember?"

Hermione bit her lip and Ginny looked uncertain, while Luna stared at some point on the ceiling. The rest seemed to think it over.

"_The sword is apparently missing and no one's been able to enter Dumbledore's office to confirm if that rumor is true."_ Eva answered, for the first time looking worried. _"So we can't verify the state of the runes even though I'm sure there was nothing wrong with them."_

Ron smiled at his cousin's reprimanding tone and he could almost hear her thoughts comforting his own self-doubts on his work.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Neville frowned. "The sword of Gryffindor isn't some cheap trinket that people will easily overlook if it's gone and that would have been nice to know sooner."

"_We couldn't exactly write it in a letter without someone reading it. Security is too strict even for code and with Luna here at Hogwarts the last week, we had no other way to communicate safely until we found a way to meet without interruptions."_

"Sorry Eva, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Neville grimaced. He needed to stop letting his temper rule his mouth.

The girls eyes softened and she nodded in understanding.

"_It's alright."_

"_It's not like you answer your letters anyway."_ Bryony suddenly muttered sourly. _"How would we know if you even read anything we sent?"_

"What about our wish? Did anyone phrase it wrong?" Ginny interjected before Neville could retort, pulling her legs up to meet her chin and closing her eyes. They didn't have time for petty squabbles.

A round of denial followed this statement.

"We all stated it correctly." Hermione murmured, eyes glazed in concentration. "We practiced for weeks and said it together clearly that night, there's no way it's the problem either…Damn, if only we could get a hold of a pensieve and view the memories again."

Luna suddenly shifted on the bed and sat forward, her blue eyes reflecting some emotion no one knew how to label.

"It was our…no, my feelings." She said softly before closing her eyes in a guilty manner. "I think-I lost track briefly of my feelings."

The room was silent for a long moment before Hermione returned the diagram to the parchment and stood to take a seat beside the more petite girl.

"Luna, what do you mean?"

"The ritual told us to only feel and think of what we were all wishing for." She sniffed, blue eyes opening to reveal tears. "I'm sure I stumbled for a moment, just a second I swear…"

"What did you think of Luna?" Ginny asked though in her heart she could tell everyone already knew the answer.

"The memorial was only a few days away and I-I couldn't seem to help myself." She sobbed quietly. "It just seemed so unfair that we were asking for help to rid the world of evil when so many we love are already gone and won't be able to celebrate with us if this went right."

The small blond began to cry in earnest and her friends all gathered around to comfort her while Eva and Bryony watched on helplessly.

Hermione didn't let go of Luna's arm despite the new information that had been brought to light. Though frustrated, she couldn't be upset with the younger girl for she couldn't even begin to comprehend the loss she had suffered. She still had Ron after all and Luna would never see Draco again.

At least their question had been answered partly. Luna's thoughts had strayed for however brief a moment it was, possibly allowing the ritual to not go the way it had been planned and whether the ceremony had succeeded or not, was something they could not confirm given neither of them has lost their sacrifice as far as they could tell, nor gained anything to help combat Voldemort's attempts to destroy their world.

Hermione sighed and hugged her friend closer.

_Maybe it was better this way._

Across the room, Neville bit his lip guiltily as he watched the girls comfort each other and for the first time that evening, he met Bryony Potter's sad eyes.

…_would it matter if they knew that my thoughts had strayed too?_

* * *

><p>Harry blinked at the scene before him, noting that the room seemed familiar and so did some of the people seated before a strange rune painted on the floor.<p>

He remained at a distance, unsure if he should sate his curiosity over what was going on or just wait until this strange dream had run its course and ended. The latter was tempting but curiosity was something he had never seemed to curb even after all these years.

"_Is it all done?" _A girl asked, her voice so unmistakable that Harry's heart ached painfully.

"_Yes Hermione…"_ Another familiar voice teased. _"And if you ask us to check for the fiftieth time, we will never get this done."_

The girl swatted the redhead and Harry finally gave into his interest and moved closer. When he was barely a few steps away, an audible gasp left his lips and for a moment all he could do was just stare in wonder at such a strange yet haunting scene.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on one point of the diamond-shaped rune while Neville, Luna and an unknown girl that bore a vague resemblance to the Weasley family sat across from them. Standing on the other corners of the diamond were Blaise Zabini and another redheaded girl who also seemed familiar, while opposite them was Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"_Alright, all together then. Cut across your wand hand and allow only three drops of blood to touch the rune yet not come into contact with any other blood."_

Harry watched with a growing sense of dread at what was most likely a summoning ritual, but one unlike any he had ever seen before. The runes were complex and inter-linked and the smell of the potion used to draw them, contained ingredients that Harry had never even attempted to try given their unlikely compatibility and volatile natures.

He circled the group slowly as they continued to add their own blood one by one, careful not to let it merge with anyone else's. Finally he paused when he caught sight of the object in the middle, also coated in the strange potion and a different set of runes.

Gryffindor's sword gleamed and a pang reminded the raven of the charred remains he knew the blade to now resemble.

Harry's thoughts and musings were interrupted when Hermione began talking again.

"_Give unto the Heavens thee blood and sacrifice and the Heavens shall answer your truest wish."_

Each figure gently placed a bit of parchment in the diamond and Harry's insides grew cold at the ominous wording.

"_Do not let your thoughts or heart stray and what you seek shall appear if your sacrifice is deemed worthy."_

"What the hell is this?" Harry questioned to himself and backing off a bit as the diamond glowed. What he could feel was old magic…very old, very dangerous magic.

The air crackled with energy and the diamond sparked with sickly green and orange sparks similar to the magical turbulence they had seen before they ended up in this world so different from their own.

"_State it clearly now." _Hermione ordered and together they all linked hands and recited carefully_. "…Our wish is for a way to free our world from its dark path that the man Tom Riddle has spurred…We give up our chosen sacrifices gladly for aid to rid our world of this man, this monster…We gladly sacrifice for peace and comfort for all…"_

Gryffindor's sword glowed and Harry flinched.

Whatever this dream was and whatever the ritual was meant to do, Harry didn't think it boded well. The scene distorted and the raven barely had time to wish for the dream's end before he found himself somewhere else.

"This isn't real." Harry murmured to himself, glancing warily around at the chamber of white shadows, which quickly dispersed to reveal a dimly lit hallway filled with people but also semi distorted as if he was viewing it through a sheet of thick glass.

People whose faces made Harry's stomach churn and his heart freeze. A hallway that he had only viewed briefly before it was damaged by spell fire.

"_My loyal followerss…" _A steady voice announced with a slight hiss and Harry's eyes immediately snapped towards the source._ "Tomorrow is bound to be a gloriouss day for uss..."_

_Oh Merlin's balls…_

The room broke out in a low rumbling cheer and Voldemort, hidden beneath a thick cloak and hood, seemed almost pleased by the raucous nature of his group.

"_And who will we be targeting this time around my Lord?" _Bellatrix Lestrange practically purred and Harry hissed a curse.

"_Diagon Alley has grown forgetful of our power." _He murmured. "_We have been a bit too quiet lately and I feel that needs to change."_

"_Remind them who's really in charge." _A thickly muscled Vincent Crabbe laughed from his place beside his father and a couple standing around them soon joined in. _"Maybe have some fun if there's decent girls around."_

"_Yeah, not like those muggle whores we usually have."_

Voldemort chuckled.

"_Very well, carnage for me and the spoilss for all of you…"_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Harry muttered darkly, his sense of justice rising quickly to the surface despite any confusion he might feel.

He wondered what this foul scene was and why he wasn't waking up. Was his mind having a laugh by conjuring up these dreams of his past nemesis and the pawns that had done all his dirty work?

"My thoughts exactly though I'm curious to know who you are?"

Harry turned quickly from the dissipating scene and came face to face with Neville Longbottom…or at least a Neville Longbottom that he was quite sure he had never met before.

This Neville looked about seventeen but lacking the scars that Harry had associated with the boy at that age. His dark brown hair was much longer than Harry had ever seen it, curling past his ears and around the collar of his shirt and peeking from beneath of his fringe, appeared to be a thin scar. His eyes though were familiar and yet not.

Still grim and haunted, but not as jaded as they once had been…innocent still despite having known horrors.

Harry briefly thought over these facts, glancing once behind him at the merry death eaters before looking back at the teen before him and altogether feeling himself pale at the sudden clarity of his mind.

"Fuck."

…

Harry woke with a start and a mumbled curse, his hands jumping to ease a vaguely familiar pain in his forehead while something heavy slid across his chest before slipping onto the floor and making a dull thump as it hit the carpet.

Thoughts in a whirl over his dreams and their strange occurrences, the jumbled insights, he stumbled for the stolen wand they still had and lit it quickly to see what had fallen.

Gold and silver gleamed up at him and his green eyes widened fractionally at Godric Gryffindor's heirloom, still decorated in blood and runes like the one he had seen in his first dream.

"This shit just gets more complicated by the hour." He muttered and doused the light before collapsing back onto the bed with another curse.

_Was it such a crime to want a bit or normality for once in their very eventful lives?_

Harry snorted.

_Who was he kidding? _

_What was normal when it came to them?_

* * *

><p>While Harry was busy frantically trying to organize his thoughts, Neville Longbottom had also awoken quite suddenly from a dream. However, he had no time to ponder the strange person he had seen, or calm his rapid breathing.<p>

In moments he had pulled on a jumper and had descended the stairs to reach the kitchen where he knew at least one or two Order members would still be even at this late hour, so he wasn't too surprised when he found Gideon Prewett and Bill Weasley seated at the table with coffee and a large pile of parchment.

They both looked up when he entered.

"Hello Neville, what's got you up so late?" Bill asked kindly, though the teen saw they were quick to vanish their paperwork.

"There's going to be another raid tomorrow." He answered quickly, ignoring the increasing bitterness at their secrecy.

Gideon stood quickly while Bill sent off a patronus, no doubt to call someone else from the Order.

"Are you sure?" Gideon Prewett asked softly and Neville nodded.

"Diagon Alley." He said. "And he plans for it to be a massacre."

The familiar caterwaul of the front door opening and the wards being passed, reached the trio's ears and Neville sighed as James Potter and Arthur Weasley entered with Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Neville, are you sure about this?" James asked, walking over quickly and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Neville vaguely wondered why the boy from his dream had looked like his Godfather before answering.

"Yeah."

"Won't hurt to be prepared anyway." Mad-Eye grumbled.

Neville watched the other adults rush off to no doubt plan for the attack and stiffened when James squeezed his shoulder and pushed him towards the kitchen door.

"Go get some more rest. We'll take care of everything."

Neville considered protesting but no words came to mind. Instead he shrugged and headed back to his room, equally displeased and dejected.

"I wish they would make up their minds on where I stand…" He muttered darkly.

_Half the world saw him as some warrior Chosen One, the key to Voldemort's end…yet the rest just wished to hide him from the truth (or at least most of it) and treated him like some fragile china._

The worst part of it all, was that Neville couldn't decide which he preferred more. Accepting the fact that fate if the world rested in his hands as Dumbledore claimed it did…or letting others take all the responsibility for him.

The teen sighed as he reached his room and collapsed in his bed.

_Why did there even have to be a choice?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have the next chapter. I have noticed an inconsistency with some scenes, and I am trying to correct it. Despite the fact that I have mapped out the entirety of this stories plot, there are some things that change at last minute due to my inability to decide on what information will best portray this stories ideas.

For example, the reason of how our dimension travelers arrived. On a side note, I do not take credit for that reason as others have used it previously. However, it is a nice plot device no matter the slight cliche, and does work nicely for the circumstances of this story.

I am sorry for those who do not like it but as I always feel; Writer's should write stories they want to see written and if we collect fans of our ideas along the way, well that's just a bonus


End file.
